Hero
by YaoiRocks
Summary: [SasuNaru][School fic] Naruto lives with an abusive father and he needs a hero to come and save him... [I do not own Naruto etc]
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy.

Warning: This is a Yaoi fanfic- boyxboy SasuNaru. Don't like? Bugger off. Also contains child abuse etc

In this story, all the characters are the same age (16)

Naruto snapped his eyes open and quickly slammed his hand on the alarm. He lay still for a second and sighed in relief when he heard no other noises. He slowly got up and made his way into the bathroom for a shower. He removed his clothes and pulled a face, seeing bruises and cigarette burns cover his body. Well, that's what you get when you live with your abusive father. Every night it was the same thing. His father would get roaring drunk and think it _fun_ to beat his own son. Naruto had tried to run away many times, but as always, he was brought back to hell. Oh, how he hated it.

He finished with his shower and dressed in his school uniform, making sure that the jumper he wore covered his arms, making sure that all the bruises and burns were covered. He quietly made his way out of his room, being careful not to wake his father. Even though the man never woke until late morning, you could never be so careful. Naruto remembered with a shudder the time he accidentally woke up the old man and he had received a really bad beating… he wasn't able to go to school for two weeks. Not even bothering for breakfast, Naruto picked up the little money on the counter and left the house, breathing a sigh of relief. He walked slowly down the street, looking at his watch and realizing that he was early for once and sighed, wondering what he was going to do. No-one wanted to look at him, let alone be his friend. He was the black sheep of the flock, the one that no-one liked. The reason? Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke hated Naruto with a passion, and those feelings where equally returned. Sasuke always wanted a fight with Naruto and always bullied him. And Naruto had no idea why, since when they were younger, they were the best of friends. When had everything changed? When had Sasuke turned so cold towards him, when had his own father turned against him, beating him as if he was worth nothing? His father didn't care about Naruto, he didn't care if Naruto skipped classes, in fact, the only reason Naruto even went to school was to get away from his father, oh and English and Art, the only two subjects he liked. English, because Kakashi-sensei never had anything planned, so Naruto always wrote poetry, which Kakashi really liked, and art because he was good at it. He always used art and poetry to express his pain of loneliness. Naruto entered the school quietly, ignoring the glares directed at him. He made his way up to the library, having nothing better to do. He sat right at the back and pulled out his science homework. He sighed as he scanned it, nothing but a bunch of questions to answer, but that was expected of Jiraiya-sensei. Who Naruto secretly thought was a pervert since Jiraiya wrote the books that Kakashi would read during lessons and giggle at. Naruto sighed as he got to answering the questions.

When he had finished, the bell went signaling the first lesson, which was English. Naruto stood up, packing his stuff up and leaving the library. He stopped by his locker briefly before arriving at his class, sitting in his usual corner. No-one sat near him, so he was pretty much alone. He watched as all the others filed in through the door, no-one taking notice of him. He watched as Sasuke walked in with a disgusted look, which didn't surprise Naruto as Sasuke currently had two of his fangirls latched on him. Sasuke roughly shook them off and sat with his usual gang which comprised of Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Sabaku no Gaara, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino and a few others. Naruto looked away to look at another gang of people that were not as popular as Sasuke's gang, but still too important to pay attention to Naruto, which had Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji and Rock Lee. Naruto sighed sadly, getting out his book.

From across the room, Sasuke noticed that Naruto was alone, again. Naruto hated Sasuke, but Sasuke didn't really hate the boy. The reason why Sasuke was so cold towards the blonde was because Sasuke was afraid. He had discovered a few years back that he fancied the blonde boy, and Sasuke was afraid, so he distanced himself from the boy. Even four years hadn't erased his feelings and every time Sasuke saw Naruto alone, it broke his heart, since it was his fault. He wasn't paying attention to Sakura as she ranted away on how much she loved him, all his attention was focused on the blonde on the other side of the classroom. Sasuke thought that Naruto was quite cute. Although he was male, Naruto could have easily passed off as a girl with his feminine looks and slightly feminine body. Sasuke thought that it was a shame that the boy hid his body under those baggy clothes. Sasuke loved his blonde hair and eyes that were as bright as the bluest skies and he had whisker marks on his cheeks that made him look feral… and Sasuke loved it.

His thoughts were interrupted when their teacher, Kakashi entered… half an hour late.

The man laughed and said,

"Sorry, but I found a lost kitten and-"

"SHUT UP!" most of the class shouted, not wanting to hear the perverts excuse. The made shrugged and took out him book, saying,

"Sorry guys, but I was looking after my cousin's children, so I was unable to plan the lesson, so do what you want."

He then sat down and started giggling and blushing while he read the book. Sasuke sighed. He _always_ had an excuse for not planning a lesson, so they always did what they wanted. Sasuke turned and started talking to the others, though keeping an eye on Naruto out of the corner of his eyes. Eventually, the bell went and Sasuke stood up, only to have Sakura immediately latch onto his arm. He growled at her, but she didn't get the hint. He roughly shook her, not caring that she fell over, and walked out of the room, only to find that he was behind Naruto. He poked the blonde in the back and Naruto turned around and scowled when he saw who it was.

"What do you want teme?"

"Nothing dobe." Sasuke smirked, but he didn't receive an answer from him. Naruto turned around and disappeared into the flow of students. Sasuke used bullying as an excuse to touch the blonde, that and to make sure no-one realised his crush. He turned away and walked with Neji to their next class, which was Sport. The got their kits and went into the changing room and got changed and Sasuke noticed that Naruto was not there, again. Ever since Sasuke broke up with Naruto, he never did any sport at school, so Sasuke has never seen what is under all those baggy clothes.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke snapped his head up and looked at Neji, who was frowning as he realised that he was lost himself in thoughts about a certain blonde boy.

"I've been saying your name for the last ten minutes. What's wrong with you?"

Sasuke scowled and said,

"Nothing."

Neji shrugged, but let it go as that. They finished getting changed and went outside. Sasuke wasn't interested in doing Sports and wondered off, not that the teacher noticed anyway. He was about to wonder back when he spotted Naruto sitting out of sight near the kitchen. The boy was drawing something, although Sasuke couldn't see what he was drawing. He then watched as the boy stopped drawing and reach into his bag, pulling out a drink. Naruto drank for a moment and then returned the drink to his bag. Sasuke noticed that the blonde winced. Sasuke frowned slightly as Naruto pulled up the sleeve of his jumper to reveal his bare arm, and what Sasuke saw made his eyes go as wide as saucers. There were bruises and small round burns all over his arm and Sasuke winced, wondering who the boy had gotten into a fight with.

Naruto sighed and pulled down his sleeve, covering the injuries back up. Sasuke frowned and decided to confront the boy on what happened.

Naruto sighed as he pulled the sleeve over his bruises and burns, returning his attention to his drawing, or would have if not for the interruption.

"Oi, dobe, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be doing sports?"

Naruto looked up to glare at Sasuke, but he didn't reply, deciding to look away instead. There was silence for a few moments and then Sasuke asked,

"Who gave you all those bruises and burns?"

Naruto tensed and gritted his teeth, cursing himself for the slip.

"Oi, I asked you a question dobe."

Naruto growled, shoving his stuff back in his bag and turned to face Sasuke saying,

"It's none of your business Teme. Leave me alone, not that you really care any way! Just piss off." And with that, Naruto turned and ran, leaving a confused Sasuke behind.

Naruto sighed. He had run out of the school to the nearest park. He couldn't go home yet; his father would still be there, since he worked from noon to about six. And ironically earning enough to get drunk every evening and also other luxuries, which of course none for his own son. Naruto looked at his watch. 10:30. Damn, several hours to waste. He decided not to go back to school as 1- They rest of today's lessons he hates and 2- Sasuke saw his injuries and would pester him about them. Naruto sat on the swing, watching as a mother played with her son, the father encouraging them. Naruto averted his gaze, it was too painful. He sighed, standing up and walking off into town. He took out his wallet and looked at his small amount of money. He pulled a face as he put the wallet away, just enough to buy him something small for lunch.

Suddenly, hand grabbed his arm in a vice like grip that caused him to gasp at the unexpected pain. He gulped and turned around to look straight into his father's eyes. He trembled at the man's intense gaze.

"What the fuck are you doing out of school, you little prick?" He asked venomously. Naruto opened and closed his mouth a few times, but he couldn't reply. The man sneered, which marred his slightly handsome features.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Naruto bit his lip, but didn't reply, receiving a scowl from the man. The man roughly dragged Naruto over to the car, and opened the door to the back seat and shoved Naruto into the seat behind the passengers' seat. He then got into the drivers seat and started the engine. Dread filled Naruto as the man drove off in complete silence. Naruto could feel the man staring at him with his dark brown eyes though the rear-view mirror.

"I'll ask you again, runt, what are you doing out of school?"

"I-I ran off." Naruto replied quietly. The man snarled, but didn't say anything. The ten minute drive seemed like hours, but they stopped outside their apartment complex. His father got out and glared at Naruto until he had gotten out of the car. The man grabbed Naruto's collar and dragged him up the stairs. When they reached their apartment door he opened it and pushed Naruto so hard that he fell to the floor. The man closed the door, staring at Naruto menacingly. Naruto trembled, his breath quickening with fear.

Just then, the phone rang. The man's eyes flashed and he stepped over Naruto towards the phone, picking it up.

"Uzumaki residence, how may I help?"

Naruto sighed in relief, though he knew that the two would not talk long.

He heard his father put the phone down and he bit his lip. A hand grabbed his hair and pulled him further into the living room, throwing him against the wall. Naruto looked up at the cruel man, eyes wide. The man brushed his black hair out of his face before removing his belt.

"I'm taking the next few days off work, so you better behave, prick. Now, take your shirt off." He ordered.

Later, Naruto lay in bed, hissing every time he moved, pain shooting over his back. He wondered if any of the neighbours had heard his pain filled screams as his own father whipped him mercilessly. Naruto closed his eyes, tears slowly leaking from underneath them. He opened his eyes when he heard his bedroom door opened and the looming figure of his father came in, sneering slightly though his cigarette. He came and stood beside his bed, glaring at Naruto.

"I hope you learned your lesson today. If not, I'll be forced to repeat that lesson."

"I-I learned m-my lesson."

"Good." He took a pull of his cigarette and blew the smoke at Naruto, almost choking the blonde with the retched smell. The man chuckled darkly. He took the cigarette from his mouth, looking at Naruto in a calculating manner. Oh no, Naruto thought. His father grabbed Naruto's hair and tilted his head so that his neck was exposed. Naruto whimpered.

"Pl-please don't!" The man put the cigarette to Naruto's neck, leaving a small round burn. The man repeated this ten times, all on his neck. He looked at Naruto's tear filled eyes and then replaced the cigarette in his mouth. He let go of Naruto's hair and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Naruto covered his eyes with his arms and cried. He cried until he was too exhausted to move and he fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

What do you think? Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the positive reviews . Glad you all like it.

Chapter two:

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and shifted, wincing at the pain in his back. Damn, he thought. He sighed again before slowly sitting up. Just then, his alarm went off and he quickly silenced it. He got up and went into the bathroom taking a lukewarm shower so that he didn't hurt his back further. When he finished, he slowly and quietly put his school clothes on. He looked at his bed and winced, seeing dry blood stains. He sighed and covered them up with the duvet, hoping his father wouldn't notice, if he did notice, Naruto would get some beating for 'Messing up my clean house'. As if, the man took any excuse to beat him… like yesterday. Naruto opened the door to his room and looked about. He crept into the living room, seeing that his bag was still there. He hastily picked it up and turned to leave and then froze. Then he relaxed when he saw that the man in the chair surrounded by empty liquor bottles was fast asleep.

As quietly as he could, he crept past the slumbering man and towards the door. He put his hand on the door and a voice said sharply,

"Where are you going, brat?"

Naruto winced and turned slowly to see the man staring at him with deathly eyes.

"I-I was going to school."

The man narrowed his eyes suspiciously and said harshly,

"That didn't stop you yesterday, did it, eh runt?"

"N-no."

The man growled and turned away and said sharply,

"Piss off."

Naruto needed no further encouragement as he ran out of the door and down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he stopped for a few moments, listening. Satisfied, he continued on his way to school, though it did take longer then usual due to the pain in his back. He arrived in time as the bell went as soon as he stepped into the school. He went to his locker and got his books out for Science and English. He shut his locker and turned away, just in time for someone to roughly push pass him, making him hiss as pain shot up his back.

He glared at Sasuke's retreating back as he stopped to compose himself. When his back stopped hurting, he went to science. When he arrived, every one was there, though they didn't notice him. Naruto sighed and sat right at the back, away from everyone else. He got out all his things out and sat down slowly. He hoped that they wouldn't do an experiment. He was too tired, and he felt too warm, though he wouldn't take his jumper off. He yawned, not paying attention as Jiraiya went on about plants and how they respire… not the most exciting topic in the world. When Naruto thought that he was about to fall asleep, the bell rang. He looked wildly about, confused for a second before he got his bearings. He sighed, putting his books away before getting up for English.

"You alright, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked him quietly. Naruto blinked and then smiled.

"I'm ok, a little tired is all." He lied, and getting a strange look from Jiraiya before he moved off. Naruto went out of the room, carefully avoiding people in the hallways. He arrived at English and sat in his usual, lonely corner. He didn't even bother to get out his books; he simply laid his head in his arms and fell asleep.

Kakashi yawned. He had arrived with ten minutes to the end of the lesson, though it didn't matter in the slightest as he had nothing planned…again. Kakashi sighed as he flipped a page on his book and then stopped. Something didn't feel right. He looked about and immediately saw what was wrong. Naruto was asleep in the corner, slumped over the desk. That was unusual as he never fell asleep. Kakashi frowned, noting a slight flush to the boy's cheek. He looked at his watch and noted that there was one minute till the bell went for break so he decided to wake the blonde after everyone was gone.

He waited, his eyes fixed on the sleeping blonde, and soon enough, the bell rang. Everyone got up and raced out of the room, except Naruto of course, who was still fast asleep. Kakashi noticed that Sasuke paused before exiting, his eyes fixed on the blonde.

When the room was empty, Kakashi approached the blonde, sitting beside him. Kakashi frowned, noticing ten very distinct burn marks on Naruto's neck. He paused a moment before shaking the boy to wake him. Naruto jerked awake, saying,

"I didn't do it!"

"Sounds like you have a guilty conscience there, Naruto-kun."

"Eh? Oh sorry Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi chuckled and then placed a hand on Naruto's forehead, causing the blonde to blink. Kakashi sighed, feeling the boy's raised temperature. Naruto pulled his head away, almost afraid. This caused Kakashi to raise an eyebrow. He stood up.

"Come on Naruto-kun, we're going to the infirmary. You have a slight fever."

Naruto blinked and then nodded slowly, picking up his bag. As he stood and slung the bag over his shoulder he visibly winced. Kakashi frowned, getting more suspicious by the second. He smiled at Naruto and led the boy from the room to the infirmary, ignoring the students that glared at the boy. Kakashi opened the door, causing the nurse, Shizune, to look up at them.

"Oh, hello, Kakashi-kun. How may I help you?"

"Nah, not I, but I have a sick student."

"Oh, bring him in then." Kakashi came in and led the half asleep Naruto to one of the beds. He made Naruto sit down and stepped away so that Shizune could examine him. She took a few moments, feeling his forehead and checking his pulse. She then said,

"He has a minor fever…nothing serious. Do you want to go home?"

Naruto shook his head and said,

"No, I'll b-be fine." His voice trembling slightly. Shizune frowned and then smiled sweetly.

"Then you should sleep here for a little bit before going back to class. " He nodded and lay down on his back. Shizune covered him in blankets and he fell asleep almost immediately. She then paused and turned his face so that the burns were visible. She narrowed her eyes and said,

"These are recent. Have there been any fights recently?"

"Not that I'm aware of. I noticed them earlier. He must have run into a gang or something like that…maybe." Kakashi said seriously. Shizune looked at him, startled.

"Whatever do you mean by that?"

"Well, you saw his reaction when you asked him if he wanted to go home, didn't you? He's never acted like that before."

"Are you suggesting-?"

"Yes, I'm going to go talk with Tsunade-sama now. Excuse me." And with that, he exited, leaving a now very worried Shizune. He walked down the corridor and managed to walk into Jiraiya.

"Oh, sorry Jiraiya. Didn't see you there."

"Where are you off to?"

"I need to talk to Tsunade-sama. About Naruto-kun."

"Why, what's wrong with him?"

"He's in infirmary with a fever."

"A fever, is he going home?"

"No."

"No, why not!" Jiraiya demanded.

"He didn't want to."

"That's strange."

"Well, I'm suspicious."

"Oh?"

"Well," Kakashi said slowly, "When we asked him, he seemed almost afraid to go home. He's never been like that before. He also has some very unusual burn marks on his neck."

Jiraiya's eyes widened and he asked,

"What kind of a man is his father? He lives alone with his father…right?"

"Yes… I'm going to talk to Tsunade-sama now on that."

"Ok, I'll go with you."

What the two didn't notice was a black haired teen watching then from the corner. Sasuke frowned as he heard them talk. What was wrong with his dobe? Afraid of going home? What did that mean? He watched as the figures walk away and then he went in the direction of the infirmary. He looked in the half open door to see Naruto asleep on one of the beds, his face flushed from the fever.

Sasuke frowned and then walked away, thinking.

Jiraiya knocked on Tsunade's door, getting permission to enter. He and Kakashi opened the door and entered the office of the well endowed woman. She frowned, looking up at them with a frown, noting their serious expressions.

"What is it?" she asked.

Kakashi cleared his throat and said,

"We need to know. What is the domestic situation of the Uzumaki's?"

She frowned and turned to her computer, typing a few things in before saying,

"To be truthful, I don't know. Naruto's father works for the police in the domestic violence department. Why, what is wrong?"

"Well, Naruto has some suspicious burn marks on his neck. And he didn't want to go home, he seemed afraid to do so."

"Really?"

"Yes. Shall we keep an eye on him?"

"Yes, please do. If it gets any worse, we'll report it to the police."

The bell rang, signalling the end of the day and Sasuke hastily packed his stuff and exited the room before either Sakura or Ino could latch onto his arms. He hurried to his locker and stuffed his bag in it. He then went out of the school, glad that it was the weekend. He exited and he saw his brother, Itachi waiting for him. Itachi was part of the police force, in the drugs department of the force, dealing with things like drug raids. Sasuke approached his brother, who nodded at him saying,

"Had a nice day?"

Sasuke shrugged and said,

"Hn."

Itachi chuckled and ordered,

"Get in the car."

Sasuke opened the door and looked behind him, seeing Naruto walk up the path, his cheeks still slightly flushed as he hurriedly walked home. Sasuke frowned at the sight slightly, feeling worried for the blonde teen.

"Didn't you hear me?" Itachi said from within the car.

"Oh? What? Oh yeah…sorry."

Itachi rolled his eyes as Sasuke got in the passenger's seat.

"What were you looking at?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Nothing."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Itachi started the engine and drove off silently. Something had happened.

"Ne, Aniki, what happened?"

"Nothing. Police business."

"Oh."

The rest of the drive back home was silent and uneventful as there is nothing particularly exiting about Konoha. They arrived home in their large house with a large front garden that was cared for by Sasuke's mother, Uchiha Mikoto, who just happened to be outside at that current moment in time tending a bed of flowers. She looked up when they came out of the car and she smiled widely at them and asked,

"Had a nice day?"

"Hn." Was the response from both males. She sighed and rolled his eyes. Sasuke walked into the house and went into the kitchen; opening the fridge… he was hungry. He grabbed a can of coke and an apple, making his way into the living room to see Itachi talking with his father, Uchiha Fuguko. Sasuke paused, listening.

"So, you may have found another possible drug dealer, eh?" Fuguko said gruffly.

"Yes. We should be doing the raid in about a week or so, when we get the warrant. We don't want to alert the man to our motives as he has close contacts within the police force."

"Ah, a tricky one, eh?"

"Yes, but nothing I can't handle. Hopefully, if out information in correct, the dealer goes around his informants house frequently, so we might be able to bag him as well."

"Ah good."

Sasuke decided at that moment to walk in as he sensed that their conversation was over. He sat down, taking a bite out of the apple and looking over at his father, who smiled slightly at him.

"Are you going to join the police force, Sasuke?"

"Yes! And I'll beat Itachi and be the best!"

At that, the man chuckled, causing the teen to scowl at him.

"Well, you better study hard then, you have a long way to go."

Naruto slowly opened the door to his apartment and stepped inside. He could hear voices, one of them his father's and another gruff sounding voice. Naruto bit his lip, wondering what was going on. His eyes wondered to a briefcase on the sofa and he frowned. Naruto silently as possible shut the door and made his way to his room, trying not to attract attention, but to no avail.

"Oi, prick. Go get me 'nd Spike 'ere a drink." Naruto frowned. The words were slurred meaning that his father was quite possibly far gone in liquor. He sighed, going into the kitchen and retrieving a couple of beers from the fridge, which seemed to have nothing but beers inside.

He went into the living room and put them on the table, not looking at the two men and hurried to his room.

"That's a well trained bitch you got there. Can I buy him?"

"Maybe, I'll think 'bout it."

Naruto bit back a rude comment at that one and entered his room, closing the door firmly behind him. He put his bag on his desk and sat on the bed. He knew the man that was with his Father. He went by the name of Spike, a well known drug dealer… well in the gangs he was. He was 'friends' with his father so, in exchange for good pay, his father would get them information on drug raids etc. Tainted, isn't he? Naruto hated his life and he despised his father. He hoped that this would all end soon. He listened to the men talk and eventually, about half 9, Spike left.

"Oi, cunt, get that fat backside of yours here."

Naruto got up and went to the living room and cautiously approached the man. The man gave Naruto some fresh bank notes.

"Go get supper, will ya? And don't even think about nicking any, I know how much is there. And I want a receipt. Now get! I want McDonalds."

As Naruto shut the door behind him, he realised how hungry he was. He didn't have anything yesterday, or today as he was in the infirmary all day. He sighed, deciding to get something small for himself with the money in his wallet.

He arrived at McDonalds and his father a large meal and he himself something small, which he ate on the way home. As soon as he finished, he managed to walk into someone. He grumbled and then the person turned around to look at it. Naruto cursed. Sasuke.

The raven haired teen blinked when he saw Naruto and then smirked,

"Hello dobe. You alright?"

"Leave me alone."

"Why?"

"I'm in a hurry, that's why."

He went to go around Sasuke when he grabbed Naruto's arm, unfortunately in a particular sensitive bruise.

"Get off!" Naruto cried in pain and wrenched his arm free, running off down the street and out of view.

Sasuke stared in surprise at the retreating back of the blonde and then frowned, wondering what was wrong with the blonde and couldn't help but feel worried. Just then, Itachi walked out of the shop and asked,

"Who were you talking to?"

"Hn."

"Was it a girl?"

"No."

"A bum chum of yours."

"Say wha-?"

Itachi chuckled and said,

"Come on, let's go."

When Naruto came home, his father was in his favourite armchair fast asleep. Naruto bit his lip, thinking on what to do. Should he wake him up? Then he could be punished, but if he didn't, he would be punished anyway. A lose lose situation. He put the bag of food onto the table and the man grunted and jerked awake. Naruto hastily went to go to his room, but the man grabbed his arm and asked,

"What the fuck took you so long?"

"The queue w-was really long."

The man growled and lashed out with a fist, catching Naruto in the cheek. Naruto slammed against the wall and slide down, stunned. The man grunted and walked away, leaving Naruto on the floor.

Naruto shook his head and stood up, glaring at the man that was sat laughing and eating at the T.V. He sighed and retreated to the relative safety of his room. He went into the bathroom and washed his face and then looked at the mirror and winced. He brought a hand up and gingerly touched the forming bruise. That was going to be really visible when he went to school. Damn. There are going to be rumours all over the school that the loser got beaten up in a fight with some gang. Naruto sighed. They always found an excuse to talk about him. Naruto sank to the floor and buried his face in his hands, wishing that it all go away

Naruto sniffed and wiped away the single tear that had fallen, vowing to get his revenge.

Review please!! Thank you!!


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: This chapter contains rape… poor Naru-chan (please don't hate me, it gets better later in the story!! Honest!!)

Chapter three:

---------

Sasuke yawned loudly and looked at the clock. Damn, he thought, time to get up. He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up, but failing miserably. Oh, how he hated Mondays. The one day he hated the most. He stretched and got out of bed, going into the bathroom for a shower. He came back into his room and got dressed quickly.

He exited the room and went downstairs into the kitchen. He saw Itachi already there talking quietly with Fuguko. Sasuke ignored them and went about eating his breakfast. From the way those two were talking, it was important, and Sasuke just couldn't resist.

"So you got the warrant now have you?" His father asked.

"Yes. And what's even better is that the dealer is going over his informant's house on Friday, so we'll do the raid then so we can get both of them."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Hn"

"What is the name of the informant?"

"Iwao, I think. You know him don't you?"

"Yes, he works in the police force. Not the nicest people around."

"That's why he needs to be behind bars."

Sasuke frowned and then shrugged it off. He finished eating and grabbed his bag.

"Aniki, I'm ready!"

Itachi nodded and they walked out of the house towards the car, getting in. Sasuke and Itachi didn't speak; they rarely did as they had nothing to say to each other. Sasuke was jealous of Itachi as the elder was head of department at the age of 22years. Sasuke gritted his teeth, determined to beat his brother and show his parents that he was better then Itachi. Sasuke's thoughts then went to Naruto, and he wondered if the blonde was alright. He didn't seem himself when he and Naruto met on the Friday. He remembered catching a glimpse of some strange burn marks on his neck and was wondering who had done that to him. He clenched his fist, suddenly feeling protective. He then shook his head, trying to order his chaotic thoughts.

"Sasuke, for the tenth time, we're here."

Sasuke jumped and spun to glare at his brother, who looked amused. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and hissed,

"Shut up."

"My, my, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today… did you bump your head?"

"I said, shut up."

Itachi smirked and said,

"Get out, I need to get to work you know."

Sasuke gave his brother one more glare and stormed out of the car and, surprise surprise, he managed to walk into someone. He fell backwards and looked over at the person he had walked into and blinked. It was Naruto. Naruto glared at Sasuke, his pinkish lips in a pout. Sasuke had the sudden urge to kiss him senseless, though he managed not to, somehow. He stood and held out a hand. Naruto blinked, staring at the hand suspiciously. Sasuke sighed,

"Are you gonna take it or not. I'll leave you there on the floor if you want…dobe."

Naruto growled and stood up quickly, brushing himself off. Then Sasuke saw a particularly large bruise on the blonde's cheek, and frowned.

"Where'd you get that bruise?"

Naruto looked away and mumbled something.

"What? I didn't hear you."

"I got into a fight."

Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!"

Both males flinched at the sound coming from that… thing.

Sasuke jumped out of the way and stood next to Naruto as the pink thing, who had made to jump on him fell on the ground.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun, where did you go?"

Naruto snorted at the stupid sounding sentence and Sakura immediately focused her attention on him. She stood up and glared at the poor blonde,

"What are you doing annoying my Sasuke-kun? Go away; no one likes you so you should just go and die."

Sasuke noticed the pain flash in Naruto's eyes and he just snapped. He reached out and grabbed Sakura in a vice grip, glaring daggers at her. She looked at him, confused.

"You stupid bitch. Leave him alone. He hasn't done anything to you and you treat him worse then shit. You are the one that deserves to die. You have no talent and you're ugly. You make me sick, you slut. Now, piss off and leave me and him alone. Get that?"

And with that he turned around and walked off, but not before grabbing the confused Naruto's arm. He led the blonde into the school to their first lesson, only then did he let go of Naruto. He stood outside the door, as the bell hadn't gone yet, swearing.

"Sasuke, why did you do that?" Naruto asked, his confusion evident in his voice. Sasuke snapped to attention and inwardly cursed for the slip. He turned to look at the smaller boy and smirked, saying,

"Thank you."

"Eh?"

"I've been waiting to do that to the bitch, and you gave me the opportunity."

Naruto blinked and then scowled.

"Hello, boys, what are doing here?" Asked Jiraiya as he appeared to start his lesson. Naruto shrugged and said,

"Sasuke had a fight with a 'friend'"

Sasuke snorted and whispered,

"More like had a go at a slut who doesn't know her place."

Jiraiya scowled, evidently hearing this. What Sasuke did not add was the fact that when Sakura yelled at Naruto and that one little thing made him livid. There was no way that he was going to let anyone hurt his Naru-chan.

Jiraiya opened the door to let them in before he himself went in. He put the books he was carrying onto his desk and then took a long look at Naruto, who had just taken his seat at the back of the class. Sasuke heard him mumble something and walk out, saying,

"I need to go do something quickly. Behave!"

Sasuke frowned and then looked over at the quiet boy doodling on his science book. Sasuke walked over and saw what he was drawing. It was a bleeding heart with various knives and crosses impaling it. The blood was running down the heart and dripping onto a blood soaked floor.

"That's good."

Naruto jumped and looked up at Sasuke, who was staring at the drawing. Naruto, Sasuke noticed, was blushing slightly and smirked slightly.

"I-it's nothing."

"Hmm."

Just then, Neji walked in and blinked at the sight of the two rivals talking to each other. Sasuke looked up and said mildly,

"Hello, Neji."

Neji raised an eyebrow and walked over. Naruto eyed him warily. Neji nodded slightly at Naruto and then turned to Sasuke, his normally emotionless eyes filled with amusement.

"What did you say to Sakura? She's in the toilet crying her eyes out and mumbling something about 'Her Sasuke-kun being stolen'. What happened?"

Sasuke laughed and said,

"It was quite funny really. I got here and accidentally ran into Naruto here. She came along and tried to jump on me, but I moved out of the way. And, anyway, long story short, she started yelling at him and saying that he should die. I took that excuse to have a real good go at her… and boy did it feel good."

Neji blinked and then chuckled.

Just the, Jiraiya walked in, frowning as the bell went. Sasuke and Neji went over and sat in their usual places, though Sasuke didn't want to leave the blonde alone. He looked at the door and chuckled darkly. Sakura came in, her cheeks red and dark stains under her eyes from her make-up. Ino had her arm around the pink thing, though Sasuke could see her smug expression.

This made Sasuke scowl slightly, knowing that Ino would properly try her luck on him… fat chance.

He looked aver at Naruto, who was still doodling on his book, not paying attention to anyone, and his scowl deepened when he saw that no one wanted to sit near him. Sasuke felt that pang of guilt again. He then turned his attention to the crying witch, who was surrounded by girls all looking concerned, but you could practically hear them thinking about how they were going to get him.

He sighed, wondering when this day was going to end.

----------

Naruto yawned, feeling tired. His father had had some friends over the night before and they drank all through the night. Naruto had rather wisely pushed his desk in front of the door, hoping that it would keep his father out if he got bored. And Naruto didn't get any sleep either as they made so much noise. Naruto leaned against the wall he was seated at. He had found a spot were not many students went, so no one was bound to find him here. He closed his eyes and could feel himself falling asleep. He snapped his eyes opened and frowned.

"Damnit, Sasuke, are you stalking me or something."

"Ah, sorry. I was hoping to find out the person that you have so many fights with. Everyday I see you with some kind of new injury."

Naruto frowned. That was true. It was Friday now and Naruto was surprised that he had survived. His father was becoming more abusive by the day, and Naruto was really starting to get worried about his own safety. He was then aware of Sasuke sitting in front of him, and felt confused.

"Why are you here with me? Why don't you go back to those snobby friends of yours?"

Sasuke tilted his head to the side slightly and then his lips twitched in a small smile. Naruto was surprised. He was so used to seeing Sasuke smirk that he didn't think that the raven haired teen knew how to smile. It brought back memories of their early life, something Naruto craved for so much. Back when he had a friend and a loving father. But that was gone now, and he had nothing. He looked Sasuke in the eyes and said mockingly,

"Wow, you do know how to smile, and here I thought that you were a stuck up bastard that smirked at everyone."

Sasuke frowned lightly and then shrugged, but didn't say anything.

They sat in silence for a while and then the bell went. Naruto stood up slowly since he had a recent bruise on his lower back that was painful if he moved in the wrong way. He picked up his bag and walked off, feeling Sasuke's eyes on him. He gave the boy the cold shoulder and ignored him, although Sasuke was walking beside him.

The end of the day came rather quickly, a little too quickly for Naruto's liking. He sighed, making his way home. For some reason he had the feeling that something was going to happen tonight, something that was not good.

------------

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his brother. Something was up with him. Itachi had a permanent frown on his face.

"Nervous about the raid, Aniki?"

"…No…"

"Then why are so restless?"

"I have a feeling that we will find something unpleasant during the raid…"

Sasuke frowned. It was rare that Itachi had this kind of feeling about a raid… and when he did, something always happened.

"Hn." Sasuke said, stood up and walked out of the living room. It was almost time for Itachi to go to the police station and get him comrades. The dealer was going over his informant's house around ten. It was now nine.

------------

Naruto yawned. He was woken up by the sound of his father, thumping around in the kitchen. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, feeling confused. He looked at the alarm. 9:30. Damn. He was about to go back to sleep when the bedroom door opened and his father stumbled in. Dread filled Naruto. He then saw that the man was carrying something. It glinted in the light that was coming through the thin curtains. A knife. Naruto fearfully backed up against the wall. The man reached him and sneered. Naruto could smell the pungent smell of alcohol around him. His father grabbed a handful of his hair.

"Let go!" Naruto cried desperately, struggling against the man's strong grip. He snarled and then slammed Naruto's head against the wall. Naruto stopped struggling, stunned. The man took the chance and removed Naruto's clothing.

When Naruto come to, he realised that he was lying naked. He tried to struggle, but stopped when something cut his stomach. He yelped and said,

"Please! S-stop it!"

"No." The words were slurred. The words of a drunken man.

The man sneered at him and continued to place long deep cuts all over him, all except the face. He ignored Naruto's pleas and yelp of pain. But the yelps started to get o his nerves. He took the sock off his foot and stuffed it in Naruto's mouth. Naruto struggled, trying to get it out of his mouth, but the man slapped him extremely hard around the face, stunning him for the second.

The man smirked and turned him over, tying his wrists together with the pillow case. He smirked and climbed on top of the helpless boy, and continued to make deep slashes on his back, ignoring the muffled screams of pain.

He grabbed a hand full of hair and whispered viciously in his ear,

"You know. You look like a girl. Maybe I should treat you like one, hmm?"

Naruto struggled, ignoring the pain from his many deep wounds. He could hear the man moving above him, though Naruto couldn't see what he was doing.

He then screamed as something was roughly pushed deep inside him. The man grabbed his hair and pushed his face into the mattress, suffocating him.

"Shut up and let me have my fun, you little whore."

Naruto screamed and clawed at the mattress as the man roughly thrusted into him. Naruto felt as if he was dying, being ripped in two. Tears flowed from his eyes as he was unable to stop them. This was the worst thing that his father had ever done to him. Worse then all those punches, worse then the name calling and worse then the whipping and cutting.

The man gave one final thrust and released into him with a grunt. Naruto lay there, crying and bleeding. His father pulled out and said,

"That's what you deserve, you piece of shit." They then were aware of a knocking at the front door. The man growled and said,

"I'll be back later, shithead." And with that, he threw the duvet over Naruto and left the room. Naruto continued to cry for a while and then he fell into a deep nightmare filled sleep.

----------

Spike scowled. He had been knocking on the door for the last ten minutes. He was a little early, granted, but Iwao said that he was going to be home all evening. The door then opened and Spike growled.

"About fucking time." Iwao sneered and said,

"I was punishing the boy."

Spike growled again and demanded,

"Let me in."

Iwao opened the door wider and let the dealer inside. What they failed to notice was a dark haired figure glaring at them. The figure smirked and lifted a radio to his lips, saying,

"Targets are in position, over."

"Confirmed. Ready? over."

"Yes, over."

-----------

Okay, next chapter is the drug raid. Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the time it took to update, but I've been doing coursework for college… (sigh) Well, hope you like the chapter!!

------------

Chapter four.

Itachi stood at the apartment door, with a few other officers. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a hand gun. He nodded at the others, before lifting his leg and kicking the front door open viciously. He rushed in with the others close behind, making as little sound as possible. They found the two in the living room, surrounded by empty beer bottles and singing a song, which they couldn't recognise as the singing was positively awful.

Itachi and his comrades smothered them immediately as Spike had started drawing a hand gun, which was lucky for them as Spike moved drunkenly and they were able to subdue him easily. They were roughly pushed to the floor and handcuffed.

"Search them." Itachi ordered two of his men. He looked at the other three,

"Search the rest of the house. Tell me if you find anything."

He then turned to the two men lying on the floor in front of him and said,

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be taken down and used against you in the court of law."

Iwao snarled at him and said,

"You prick."

Itachi raised an eyebrow and was about to reply when one of his comrades called,

"Itachi-kun, come quickly! We need an ambulance, now!"

Itachi frowned and went to the sound of the man's voice, noting that Iwao swore softly. The sound of the man's voice was coming from a small bedroom. The door was open, so Itachi walked in. The officer was standing beside the bed with a sick looking expression on his face.

"What is it?" Itachi asked,

"This." The man said, before pulling away some of the duvet on the bed. Itachi's eyes widened. There lay an unconscious, beaten blonde teenager with deep gashes all over his naked body. He had a sock in his mouth and his hands were tied with the pillow case. The man beside him said,

"I have pictures that will be used as evidence. And there are signs of rape."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and called for an emergency ambulance. He then untied the boy's wrists and removed the gag. He and the man wrapped the boy tightly in the blanket so that he wouldn't get cold and also so that he didn't bleed too heavily. Itachi then walked back into the living room and fixed the two men with one of his death glares. They both cowered under the glare.

"What is it, Itachi-kun?" On of his men asked. Itachi looked briefly at the man before going back to glaring at the two men on the floor.

"We found a boy in the room bleeding to death and possible been raped."

Spike looked a bit sick and he snarled at Iwao,

"You're sick!"

Iwao glared at him, but didn't reply.

"Take them." Itachi ordered. The two officers roughly grabbed the two men and dragged them out of the door, with Itachi following. He stood at the rail as the two suspects were taken away. He looked to his left and saw a couple staring at him. Obviously the noise of the raid had made them curious. He looked down the stairs and saw two medics rushing up the stairs with a stretcher. About time.

When the medics reached the floor, Itachi motioned to them and they followed him into the apartment. He led them to the room that held the wounded teen and they immediately set about doing first aid with Itachi watching them. When they had finished, they placed the boy on the stretcher and took him out of the building to the hospital. Itachi turned to the other three officers and ordered,

"Talk to the local residence and gather information of Iwao and the boy."

Then Itachi walked out of the apartment and made his way to the police station to make his report. This was going to be a long night.

----------

Sasuke looked at the clock. It was now 12:30 and his brother hadn't returned yet. Sasuke and his parents were sitting in the living room waiting for him to return. They then heard the door open and close. A moment later, Itachi came in. Sasuke looked closely at his brother, who was scowling deeply.

"What happened?" Fuguko asked, noticing Itachi's anger. Itachi looked at them and said,

"During the raid we found the informant's own son beaten and raped in his own room… and it was his own father."

"Oh, how terrible!" Mikoto gasped.

Sasuke felt a bit sick. Itachi took the drink that his father offered and downed it in one.

"The boy was rather small, blonde and had three strange whisker like marks on each cheek…"

The sound of breaking glass was heard and Mikoto, Fuguko and Itachi looked at Sasuke's pale face.

"What was his name?" Sasuke asked. Itachi looked thoughtful and replied,

"I'm not sure about the boy, but the name of the informant was Uzumaki Iwao."

"Then the boy is Naruto! I know him! He goes to the same school as me!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes and asked,

"You know the boy?"

"Yes. I remember that every day he had some sort of new injury… I saw a bruise on his cheek and some small burns on his neck. He said that he had gotten into a fight."

Itachi sat down, thinking.

"Sasuke, we would not be sure if this really is the boy… so will you come to the hospital with me tomorrow?"

"Yes."

----------

Sasuke didn't get much sleep that night. His thoughts were continuously on Naruto. He was worried about the little blonde. He shifted and looked at his alarm clock. Damn, 5:30 in the morning. He had only gotten to sleep an hour ago. He tried to get back to sleep, but it continually escaped his grasp.

He didn't know how long he lay there. But the next time he looked at his clock, it was 7:30. He sighed and got out of bed, heading for his bathroom. He undressed and got into the shower, deciding to make it quick. After he had finished, he dressed in jeans and his favourite blue t-shirt. He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He looked at the clock. 7:50. He frowned. Itachi would be making the visit early as Itachi still had to go to work. Sasuke sighed as he swallowed a mouthful of toast. He quickly finished and had just put the plate in the sink when Itachi came in. Sasuke watched as his brother calmly made his breakfast and ate it in front of him, completely ignoring the fact that his younger brother was watching him the whole time. When the elder had finished, he turned to Sasuke and asked,

"Ready?"

Sasuke fought the urge to throw a fit, which was very un-Uchihaish. He just settled with glaring at his elder brother. Itachi ignored his brother and walked out of the house.

They were silent for the fifteen minute drive to the hospital, Sasuke too absorbed in his thoughts and Itachi obviously didn't want to talk. When they got there, Itachi led Sasuke into the building and into one of the wards without bothering to go to the front desk. Sasuke grimaced at the smell of disinfectants that hung in the air.

He was brought to attention when Itachi opened the door to a room with a single bed… which had a sleeping Naruto lying on it.

"Naruto!" Sasuke gasped, noticing the multiple bandaging on his arms. Itachi asked,

"So you know him?"

"…Yes…"

"Hmm. Well, I need to go. You may stay here with him if you want, but you'll have to find your own way back. Ok?" And he then turned and walked away with Sasuke glaring at his retreating back. He went into the room, closing the door behind him. He went and stood beside the bed, staring at the pale face of the boy he secretly loved. Sasuke bit his lip. Why hadn't anyone done something before this ever happened?

Sasuke looked about and spotted a chair in the corner. He went over and brought it to the side of the bed. He then took Naruto's hand, stroking the back of the hand occasionally.

He wasn't sure how long he had sat there, but he looked up at the clock and frowned. One thirty. Damn, he hadn't even noticed that he was hungry. A slight groan caught his attention and he whipped around to look at Naruto, who seemed to be waking up. Sasuke grabbed his hand a little tighter, not caring if Naruto noticed.

Naruto's sky blue eyes opened and darted about the room, the fear evident in his blue orbs. His eyes then focused on Sasuke. Sasuke noticed that his small frame was shivering.

"Sasuke? W-where am I?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly. Sasuke smiled at him and stroked Naruto's hand in a reassuring manner.

"Shh, don't worry. You're at the hospital. There was a drug raid on your house yesterday. Your fathers been arrested. You don't have to worry about him, okay?"

Naruto's shivering subsided a little, but Sasuke could tell that Naruto was afraid.

"W-why are you here?" Naruto asked. Sasuke cocked his head and replied,

"Because I'm not that heartless. It was my brother who did the raid yesterday and when he told me about you, I had to come and check on you to see if you were alright. Are you alright?"

"I-I don't know…"

Sasuke stroked Naruto's hand again and noticed that the blonde was falling asleep again.

"Naruto. I'm going to go and get something to eat; I'll be right back, okay?"

Naruto looked at him fearfully and Sasuke patted his hand as he stood up.

"I'll be back soon."

Sasuke exited the room and hurried down to the food area. He took out some money and frowned. It was enough for food and maybe a bus home. He bought a sandwich and went over to the vending machine for a drink. Coke would do nicely. He went to return to Naruto, when he heard someone call,

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

'Shit.' He thought. He turned around and saw Neji waiting with Sakura. He silently swore a few profanities, but he went up to them, sitting beside them and hastily opening the sandwich and taking a bite. Neji looked closely at him and said,

"Sasuke… you look like shit."

"Hn. I only got an hour sleep last night. What are you two doing here?"

"Well, we were going around town with Hinata, when she collapsed. We were worried, so we called an ambulance."

'At least she was violated by her own father…' Sasuke thought bitterly.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing." Sasuke replied shortly, not wanting them to know about Naruto. Especially Sakura, she would spread it around the school faster then you can say 'Hn'.

Sakura was currently trying to get Sasuke's attention and casting him side long meant-to-look-sexy looks, which he promptly ignored. After he had finished his sandwich, he disposed of the rubbish in the bin next to him and stood up.

"Where are you going Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"If you must know, I am here visiting someone. Now leave me alone, whore."

He then walked away from her and quickly found his way back to Naruto's room, and without getting lost. He opened the door to find him asleep again. Sasuke smiled slightly and sat in the chair next to the bed, taking a sip of his drink. He closed his eyes and almost fell asleep when a voice said quietly,

"I though you hated him."

Sasuke's eyes snapped open to look at Neji. Sasuke then looked behind the Hyuuga to see if Sakura was there. Thankfully she wasn't.

"She's with Hinata at the moment." Neji said as if reading the dark haired teens mind. That made Sasuke calm done a bit. Neji then looked at the sleeping form of Naruto and he asked,

"What happened to him?"

Sasuke hesitated. He didn't want to tell Neji, but Neji was the closest of his friends. Sasuke also thought that Neji suspected on his crush for the blonde. Sasuke sighed, knowing that he could trust Neji.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but only if you promise me that you won't tell anyone. It's police business."

Neji looked at him and said,

"You know that you can trust me. I won't tell anyone, I promise. I'll die before I betray anyone's trust, you know that."

Sasuke smiled faintly and then sighed, looking at Naruto.

"Well, you know that my brother did a drug raid yesterday?" Neji nodded. "Well, the raid was on Naruto's father. But what they did not expect to find was Naruto in his bedroom beaten and raped… by his own father."

Neji's eyes widened and he stared at the blonde, with mixed emotions on his face: Anger, disgust, sadness and pity. The former two towards Naruto's so called 'father'.

"What's going to happen to him?"

"Well. Naruto's father will be going to prison. And Naruto… I'm not sure. He'll most likely go into a foster home to be cared for. I talked to the doctor earlier and he said that Naruto is suffering from emotional trauma and he needs a loving family who will take care of him."

Neji sighed and shook his head. They stayed silent for a while, watching the blonde sleep when Neji had to leave as Sakura might get suspicious of his whereabouts and come looking for him. So he left, leaving Sasuke with the poor blonde. Then about five, Naruto woke up again and visibly relaxed when he saw Sasuke.

Sasuke offered him a smile, but didn't get one in return.

'He won't smile for a while… I know I wouldn't' He thought sadly.

"Want some coke? It's a little flat, but otherwise ok."

Naruto took the offered bottle and drank a little and then lay there listlessly, staring out of the window. Just then, Sasuke's mother came in startling Naruto who stared at her fearfully. She smiled warmly at him and said,

"Sasuke, I've come to pick you up."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, clearly not wanting the raven haired male to leave him. Mikoto approached Naruto's bed and patted his arm, smiling in an understanding way when he flinched away from the contact.

"You must be Naruto! How are you feeling dear?"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke before mumbling,

"I'm fine."

"Well, that's good." She said, although it was clear that she didn't believe him. She then turned to Sasuke and said,

"I've been talking to Itachi and the doctor. Naruto will need a home as soon as he comes out of the hospital, so I've offered a place at our house!"

Sasuke stared at her, closing his mouth when he realised that it was open. When his brain finally processed that thought, he had to fight with his self restraint not to dance on the spot and hug his mother in a bone crushing hug.

Naruto looked at Mikoto blankly, blinking a few times. She smiled at him and stroked his cheek.

"Sasuke was very worried about you, you know. He didn't get much sleep last night and he was here very early, even though you were asleep, you poor thing. Hmm. We do have a spare bedroom, but… I don't think that you should be in a room by yourself."

She then turned to Sasuke and said,

"I'm sure that Sasuke here won't object to you sharing a room with him. We'll have to get that bunk bed out from when Sasuke and Itachi were little… yes. Perfect! Well, I'll wait for you outside Sasuke, okay?"

She then left the room, leaving two very confused boys' behind. Sasuke turned to Naruto and said,

"So, um. You don't mind do you?" Inside Sasuke was praising the gods that he was going to live with Naruto… and share a room at that. Naruto looked at him blankly for a few minutes and then shook his head, mumbling.

"I-if you don't mind…"

Sasuke smiled reassuringly and patted Naruto's hand.

"I'll visit tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah…"

"See yeah!" Sasuke said, suddenly in a lighter mood as he walked out of the hospital room.

-------------

So, next chappie- Naru-chan's moving in with Sasuke!!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the long update time, but I've been busy with college work and that… sorry.

Oh, there's going to be some Sakura bashing in this chap…hehe

----------------

Chapter Five

A week had passed since Naruto was emitted into hospital. Sasuke went to visit the blonde every chance he could, sometimes going after school with Neji. The drug raid was the talk of the school and everywhere you went in school, there were kids talking about it. They were all talking about the fact that a teenage boy was found beaten and raped. They didn't know that it was Naruto though, which was a good thing. The only people that knew were Sasuke, Neji and a few of the teachers that taught Naruto. In fact, Kakashi and Jiraiya would sometimes ask Sasuke about Naruto after lessons.

On the Friday when Sasuke went to visit, his mother was the one that picked him up from school.

"What are you doing here okaa-san?" Sasuke asked in surprise when he saw her. Mikoto smiled kindly at him and said,

"Well, Itachi has to work late so he asked for me to pick you up. We're also going to the hospital to pick Naru-chan up. The doctor just called me saying that he's being discharged today, so we can take him home tonight."

Sasuke smiled and nodded, getting into the car. Sasuke listened, well, pretended to listen, to his mother rattling on about what she had done with her friends today…something about shopping. He wasn't really interested. She was excited about looking after Naruto. She said that he was simply adorable and she wanted to hug him for hours on end. They arrived at the hospital in about twenty minutes and Sasuke got out eagerly, wanting to see his little blonde again. Though Naruto wasn't really himself lately, he normally sat there staring out of the window not talking and he hardly ate, and this made Sasuke worried.

When they got there, they went to the front desk and Mikoto said to the staff member,

"Hi. I'm Uchiha Mikoto; I'm here to pick up Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ah yes. The doctor said he would like to have a word with you before you take him home. I'll call him now."

The woman then turned away, picked up the phone and talked to the person on the other end of the phone for a few moments and then put the phone down. She turned back to them and said,

"He's expecting you. His office is just down the hall on the right, ok?"

"Yes, thank you."

As his mother led him down the hall, Sasuke frowned.

'Why did the doctor want to talk to us? Was there something wrong with Naruto?' he thought with worry.

When they got to the doctor's office, Mikoto knocked and entered with Sasuke behind her when they heard the doctor say that they could enter. The man was sitting at a desk, reading from a piece of paper. He looked up at them and motioned for them to sit down on the two chairs in front of the desk. When they sat down, the doctor smiled slightly at them and asked,

"Your taking Naruto-kun home right, is it permanent?"

"Yes."

"Well. We have noticed that he was suffering from malnutrition when he came in, which means that he was not fed very well before he came. He's hardly eaten since he came here and we've had to give him nutritional supplements. When you take him home, I want you to keep a close eye on everything he eats and I would like you to bring him back here every few weeks so that we can keep an eye on his health. It would be a good idea if you gave him small meals once every two hours so that he can regain lost nutrients and get used to eating food on a daily basis as we can tell that he sometimes went days without food and we need to get him to eat daily."

"We can do that. Where is he?"

The doctor smiled and said,

"In his room waiting for you. He only has a couple sets of clothes, but has nothing else, but I'm sure you'll compensate." Mikoto smiled and stood up,

"Thank you."

Mikoto and Sasuke then left the office and proceeded to Naruto's hospital room. The door was open when they reached his room. The blonde was sitting at the window, his knees drawn up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. He turned to look at them blankly. Mikoto smiled at him and went to him, embracing him. Naruto frowned, obviously confused by the gesture. She let go of Naruto as Sasuke picked up the small bag that had Naruto's clothing in from the floor near the bed. Mikoto took Naruto's hand and led him out of the hospital and to their car. Sasuke sat in the back with Naruto, who was fidgeting nervously and playing with the bottom of the white t-shirt we was wearing. The bandages that covered the gashes on his arms were visible as he wore no jumper.

"We need to go shopping for food. It won't take long." Mikoto said as she started the car. Naruto yawned widely, covering his mouth with a hand. Sasuke watched as Naruto looked out of the window with no particular interest at the passing scenery.

Sasuke really, really hoped that they wouldn't meet anyone at the supermarket… they'll all start questioning the blonde on where he had gotten to for the last week. And he didn't want anyone to know that Naruto was being adopted into his family… they'll never leave him alone!

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts when they arrived at the supermarket and he heaved a sigh. He hated shopping.

"Oh, stop it Sasuke." Mikoto said, giving his a small glare. He shrugged, pretending not to notice.

"Just get out of the car dear…" She said with a sigh. Sasuke smirked and got out, Naruto close behind him. He glanced at the blonde and they followed, at a respectable distance, behind Mikoto.

Sasuke noticed that the poor blonde was shivering slightly. It wasn't surprising; he was only wearing a T-shirt. Sasuke shrugged out of his jumper and held it out to the blonde.

Naruto blinked, looking suspiciously at the jumper in front of him.

"Just put it on before you freeze to death…dobe."

Naruto slowly took the jumper and put it over his slim frame and Sasuke snorted. It was at least two sizes too big. Naruto glared at him, then said,

"Thanks Teme."

"Hn. Whatever dobe."

Naruto poked his tongue out and turned his head, avoiding Sasuke's eye.

Sasuke had always hated shopping… it was so boring! He never understood fully why women liked shopping. So he and Naruto trailed behind Mikoto as she almost ran around the shop like as if it was a race or something. At one point, she stopped and turned back to them with an eyebrow raised.

"Do you boys' want to wait for me at the entrance?"

'Oh, now she says it…' Sasuke thought bitterly.

"Yeah, whatever." Sasuke said. He grabbed Naruto by the arm and led him out of the shop. He stopped, letting go of the blonde, swearing softly to himself.

"Is your okaa-san always like that?" Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke blinked and looked at Naruto and then nodded slightly.

"All women are like that…"

"Oh."

"Sasuke-kun!"

'Oh, fuckit!' Sasuke thought, turning to glare at Sakura, who had run up to them. She was smiling and blushing slightly.

"Sasuke-kun… it's my birthday next week, so here's an invitation."

She held out a white envelop to him and he stared at it, not taking it. Sakura frowned slightly,

"What's the matter Sasuke-kun?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"I will not go that stupid party of yours. I'll rather kill myself."

Sakura went pink with embarrassment and she looked on the verge of tears.

"I shall prove to you how much I love you! I am the only one for you Sasuke-kun!" She declared. Sasuke slapped his forehead.

"You're useless…" He said.

Sakura paid him no heed and her eyes focused on Naruto, who fidgeted slightly.

'Oh no, please don't start…' Sasuke thought.

"What are _you_ doing here? And- oh! You're wearing Sasuke-kun's jumper! How dare you! You are not worthy to wear that! Give it back now!"

Naruto hung his head and shifted so that Sasuke was in between him and Sakura. She growled and went to go around Sasuke. Before Sasuke could do anything, a cold voice said,

"What are you doing?"

All three teens turned to see Mikoto standing there glaring at the pink haired girl. Sakura drew herself up importantly,

"I am telling this thing to give Sasuke-kun's jumper back!"

"As a matter of fact, Sasuke gave Naru-chan the jumper of his own free will. Sasuke saw how cold Naru-chan was and gave it to him. What's wrong with that?"

"Everything! Naruto shouldn't have accepted it!"

"Oh will you shut up you stuck up bitch."

Sasuke's jaw dropped. He had never heard his mother talk in this manner before! He then gulped, knowing that this spelled bad news. Sakura, however, completely missed the danger sign.

"What is that idiot doing here anyway? He should be in school; he looks perfectly fine to me. He should go back home, whatever pathetic place that may be."

Mikoto smiled a chilling smile.

"So, you think that Naru-chan has a pathetic home do you?"

"Yes."

"Well, as a matter of fact, I have adopted Naru-chan. So that means that he is staying in the same house as Sasuke."

"What?"

"Uzumaki Naruto has been adopted into the Uchiha family. He will be staying with us from now on. Now, piss off…NOW!"

Sakura looked as if she had just wet herself. She turned and ran off, glancing fearfully over her shoulder once or twice. Mikoto cleared her throat to attract the attention of the two boys'. They looked at her and she smiled,

"You two can take the shopping to the car for me…don't ruin anything now dears."

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other and then hastily picked up the bags and scooted to the car.

"Your okaa-san's scary…" Naruto said once they were out of earshot. Sasuke noticed the slight fear in his voice. Sasuke shrugged and said,

"I've never seen her that angry. Sakura must have really pissed her off."

"Oh, okay…"

They reached the car and put the bags into the trunk of the car. They then waited for Mikoto to arrive to take them home.

--------------

Sorry about the short chapter, but I wasn't sure of what to put next… (Sigh) And I've had coursework…dammit. Well, hoped you enjoyed! Review!!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the long wait, but, as always, I've had loads of work to do. (sigh)

But on a happier note…it's the Easter holidays soon

Hope you like

-------------

Chapter Six

As soon as they got home, Sasuke had tried to sneak away from his mother, but she, unfortunately for him, saw this and dragged him into the kitchen to do the unpacking for her. He gave her a glare before moving about the kitchen doing her chores. She bustled about the kitchen, making a cheese and tomato sandwich. Naruto was watching the pair from near the doorway, fiddling with the end of the sleeve of Sasuke's jumper. When Mikoto had finished making the sandwich, she placed it on the surface that was nearest to him. She fixed him with a steady gaze and ordered,

"Eat! You're nothing but skin and bones, we need to put a little bit of meat on you." She then smiled kindly at him before moving to help Sasuke. Naruto slowly picked up the sandwich and stared at it for a few minutes before taking a bite. It tasted good. He never had much when he was living with his father… and when he did it was always something small and always things like McDonalds… Not the healthiest of diets.

He knew that Mikoto was keeping an eye on him out of the corner of her eyes, so he made sure to eat it all, although it was a bit of a struggle. When he had finished, Mikoto came over and took the plate from him.

"Sasuke, go show Naru-chan yours and his room. Got that!"

"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply before moving out of the room, dragging the blonde by the arm. Sasuke's behaviour confused Naruto, ever since the… incident with his father, Sasuke acted completely different towards him. Maybe because Mikoto had adopted him and Sasuke wanted to be on good terms… maybe, the raven haired teen confused Naruto and he couldn't put his finger on the reason why…

"Oi, you listening Dobe?"

Naruto jumped and looked at Sasuke blankly. Sasuke sighed and said,

"I repeat… This is my brothers room on the left…don't go in there if you ever want to live… believe me I tried… and my parents room is around the corner…and this is my…our… room." Sasuke opened the door and pushed Naruto into the room. Naruto looked around curiously. There was a double bunk bed on the far wall, a wardrobe and a chest of drawers near the bed. In the corner near the door there was a T.V connected to an X-box 360. Near the T.V was a desk that had a high tech computer with a flat LCD screen and a neat pile of books. Naruto spotted a door that led into the bathroom.

Sasuke dumped Naruto's bag on the floor near the door and walked over to his desk, placing his own bag on the desk surface. He looked at Naruto and said,

"You can only stay in this room if you keep it clean… I don't want to sleep in a messy room. Got that?"

Naruto shrugged, which meant an affirmative. Sasuke nodded,

"Good."

There was an awkward silence in the room as the two boys stared at each other. Their staring contest was broken, however, when Mikoto called them downstairs.

Naruto followed the dark haired teen down the stairs and into the living room. Mikoto smiled at them and said,

"I need to change your bandages Naru-chan. Come and sit here with me." Naruto obediently went and sat beside her on the sofa. She smiled and removed Sasuke's jumper from his slim frame and folded it neatly, placing it on the coffee table next to her, which had several boxes of bandages in a neat pile. She removed his t-shirt as well and started to remove the bandages that covered his torso and arms. Naruto could clearly see Sasuke wince occasionally before standing up and going into the kitchen.

Naruto sighed and sat their patiently as Mikoto dressed his wounds which will take another few of weeks to heal due to the severity of his malnutrition. Mikoto made a few disapproving sounds as she twitched the last bandage over his last wound. Just then, Sasuke walked in with two steaming mugs. He placed one in front of Naruto and then settled in one of the armchairs.

Naruto picked up the mug and looked in it curiously. His nose twitched as he smelt hot chocolate. He took a sip and smiled, it tasted really nice.

"Thanks teme." He said.

"Whatever dobe."

Mikoto smiled and picked up the slightly blooded bandages and walking out of the room. Naruto sat there happily sipping at the hot chocolate, liking the way it warmed him. When he had finished, he set it down on the table and then picked up his t-shirt from the table, putting it back on. He yawned; feeling tired all of a sudden. Sasuke absently took his mug and went into the kitchen, leaving him alone. He sat there, trying hard to stay awake. He then felt a hand on his forehead and he blinked, looking into Mikoto's dark eyes filled with concern.

"I think you should go to bed. I'll wake you up for supper. Sasuke, take Naru-chan to bed for me please."

Sasuke sighed and led the blonde up the stairs again.

"Top or bottom bunk?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at Naruto.

"Erm… can I have the top?"

Sasuke shrugged, which Naruto took as a 'yes'. Sasuke watched as Naruto settled under the covers and fall into a deep sleep. Sasuke frowned, seeing how peaceful the blonde looked when he was asleep. He reached out and brushed some of the blonde strands away from his face. Naruto murmured something and curled into a tight ball. Sasuke smiled and then decided to leave the blonde before his mother started to get suspicious.

He came into the living room to see that his father and brother were home.

"Is Naru-chan asleep?" Mikoto asked. Sasuke nodded.

"How is he?" Fuguko asked. Mikoto sighed and said,

"The doctor said that he is severely underweight and malnourished. He told me to give him small meals once every two hours to get him used to eating regularly. The doctor told me that he may have possibly been days at a time with no food, and then when he did eat, it wasn't much. I'm surprised the poor boy has lasted this long."

Itachi nodded and took a sip of his tea, looking at Sasuke in a calculating manner. Itachi then smirked and turned away. Sasuke scowled, but shrugged it off, thinking it another of his brother's weird habits.

---------

A few hours later, Mikoto called from the kitchen,

"Sasuke, go wake Naru-chan. Suppers ready."

"Hai, okaa-san." Sasuke sighed and went upstairs. He went to the bunk bed and looked at Naruto's sleeping form. He sighed and reached out. He grabbed the blonde's shoulder and shook it roughly. Naruto gave a groan and stirred, opening his eyes to pout at Sasuke. Sasuke fought the urge to laugh.

"Oi, blondie, supper."

Naruto frowned and mumbled,

"I'm not hungry…I only just ate."

"Yea, a few hours ago. Doctors orders are to feed you every few hours, so get out of bed."

Naruto grumbled and pushed back the covers while rubbing his eyes in a cute manner. He slowly climbed down the ladder. Sasuke watched the blonde as they went downstairs and into the dining room. Naruto was sat in between Sasuke and Mikoto. Naruto was looking nervously at Fuguko and Itachi. Mikoto just smiled sweetly at him and introduced them to him. He shyly said a 'Hello' but otherwise did not speak to them.

Mikoto placed a plate of sushi in front of him and he sat there staring at it. He didn't feel hungry…he'd only just eaten. He sighed and picked a piece up before putting it in his mouth and chewing slowly. He liked it…the only problem was, was that he wasn't hungry.

"Try and eat as much as you can Naru-chan. If you eat more, you'll heal faster."

Naruto nodded and slowly ate another piece. He only was able to eat half of what was in front of before he felt bloated and pushed his plate away regretfully. Mikoto smiled kindly at him and started to clear the table as Fuguko and Itachi stood up and made their way into the living room. Sasuke stood up as well and asked,

"Do you want more hot chocolate? We have plenty."

"Please…" Naruto said before deciding to follow the other teen into the kitchen. Mikoto was in their placing the cutlery into the dishwasher. When that was done she, too, went into the living room, giving Naruto a small hug as she passed him. Naruto really liked Sasuke's mother. She was so nice and caring, but she seemed strict. But Naruto like the hugs more then anything since he had received none…well, not that he could remember. He didn't have a mother since she had died giving birth to him…maybe his father took out his anger on him for his wife's death.

"Oi, dobe!"

Naruto blinked and looked at Sasuke who was looking at him with a small frown.

"What?"

"You've been standing there spaced out for five minutes. Your chocolates over there." Sasuke said and pointing to the counter. Naruto took a sip of the hot liquid, burning his tongue slightly. He smiled at the elder teen and said,

"Thanks teme. You make nice hot chocolate."

Sasuke looked away and mumbled something that Naruto couldn't hear.

"What was that teme?" He asked.

"Nothing. Come on, let's go sit down." Sasuke replied, going into the living room and sitting on the sofa, Naruto settling beside him.

He didn't listen to the others as they talked away about unimportant things… he was just so tired. He looked into the remains of his hot chocolate for a little while before finishing it and placing the now empty mug in his lap. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling himself drop off to sleep. He would tell Sasuke how sleepy he was, but he hadn't the energy to tell the raven haired teen. Today had been very tiring on him and all he wanted to do was sleep…and soon he felt the blessed darkness surround him.

----------

Sasuke jumped when he felt a small pressure on his shoulder. He looked down at the source and blinked. It was Naruto. The little blonde was fast asleep with head on Sasuke's shoulder…not that Sasuke minded…

With a clunk, the empty mug that was lying in the blonde's lap fell onto the floor, which attracted the attention of the rest of Sasuke's family. Mikoto smiled and said,

"He's so _cute_ when he's sleeping!"

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. Itachi's lip twitched in amusement.

"Itachi, take him to bed. The poor child's had such a long day."

Itachi sighed and stood up, approaching the couple on the sofa. He carefully picked Naruto up and walked out of the room, to emerge a few minutes later.

"How long until he's healthy again?" Fuguko asked. Mikoto seemed to think about it and said,

"Several weeks. We have to let the cuts heal before he can go back to school, so he won't be going back for a few weeks to say the least. And if we manage it right, he will also gain weight and nutrients. We'll keep a close eye on him."

"Hn."

"Oh, don't be like that. Since when have we had such a cute boy in the house? Well, I mean, Sasuke and Itachi were cute when they were young, but look at them now. What happened to them?"

"They've grown into men…"

"Oh, I'm not to sure about that… sometimes I'm not to sure about you either dear."

Sasuke snorted and Itachi smirked. One for their mother…

Sasuke frowned. It was the middle of the night and he had suddenly woken up, but why? The answer came apparent when he heard a small whimper. He frowned and slid off the bed. He climbed the ladder to check on Naruto and frowned.

The blonde was tossing and turning in his sleep and muttering this like 'Please d-don't! I'm sorry!'

This made Sasuke's frown turn into a scowl. He didn't like seeing his blonde like this, so he reached out and roughly shook his dobe awake. Naruto gave a startled yelp and sat straight in the bed, panting heavily. He then blinked and looked at Sasuke, who was watching him intently.

"What's the matter dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shivered and wiped his hair out of his face as it was sticking to him due to the fact that he was sweating.

"I-I had a dream…"

"I can see that, what was it about?"

Naruto looked at his lap and said,

"It doesn't matter."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to go and tell my mother?"

"Erm…"

"Just tell me."

"It was nothing special… just some memories of when I was younger is all…"

Sasuke grunted. He then placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and gently made the blonde lie back.

"Go back to sleep. It's the middle of the night."

"Okay…"

Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes slowly closed and listened as his breathing evened out. Sasuke sighed and got back into bed, wrapping himself tightly in his covers.

He looked at the clock and frowned. 3:38. Damn. He always hated waking up during the night as he always felt more tired the next morning. He closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep. Him, Naruto and Mikoto were going shopping tomorrow since Naruto hardly had any clothes. Sasuke guessed that his mother just wanted to dress his Naru-chan up and talk about how cute he was. Sasuke yawned and wiped thought from his mind so that he could go back to sleep.

----------

(yawn) there…I hope you like. I need to go to bed I'm so tired. Se ya!


	7. Chapter 7

I finished this last week, but I couldn't upload it :s…

Hope you enjoy anyway

Chapter Seven

Sasuke groaned as he slowly woke up. He turned over onto his side and stared at the alarm clock. 9:30. He yawned and slowly pulled himself out of bed, sitting on the edge of the bed for a few minutes before gathering himself to go to the bathroom. He opened the shower door and stepped inside, turning the knob to send a stream of cold water on him, causing him to gasp in shock before the water turned warm. Sasuke quickly scrubbed himself down and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel from the towel rack. He dried himself down and wrapped the towel around his waist. He went into his bedroom, glancing at the sleeping blonde before moving to the drawers to get his clothes out. He decided to go for his tight black jeans along with his tight dark red top. He grabbed a plain back hoodie, not really liking the band ones much. Just as he pulled his hoodie on, the door to his room opened. His mother looked in and smiled when she saw that he was already dressed. She then looked up at Naruto and almost squealed on how cute he looked when he was asleep.

She went to the bed and shook his shoulder gently,

"Naru-chan. Wake up, we need to go shopping for you."

Naruto didn't open his eyes, but he mumbled something. His hand reached out and grabbed Mikoto's arm and he hugged it to him. She giggled slightly and shook him a little harder. He groaned and opened his eyes, blinking in confusion. He sat up and frowned slightly when he realised that he was still hugging Mikoto's arm. He let go quickly.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!" He said quickly. Mikoto laughed gently and kissed his forehead gently before saying,

"Go have a shower and I'll do your bandages. Now get!"

Naruto obediently climbed down, suppressing a yawn. He took off his top and scowled at the bandages covering his arms and torso. Mikoto removed them, frowning slightly as a couple of the cuts re-opened. She sighed and said,

"Go have a shower and I'll deal with them later."

The blonde nodded and moved off into the bathroom. Sasuke watched as Mikoto picked up the blooded bandages and walked out of the room, returning a couple of minutes later with new ones. She turned to Sasuke and asked,

"Can you pick out a couple of clothes for Naru-chan to wear for today?"

"Sure." Was the enthusiastic reply (Note the sarcasm lol)

She mock glared at him before turning away to Naruto who had just emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his slim waist.

Sasuke turned back to the drawers and started shifting through the clothes to find something that would look good on the blonde. Not that he really caring if the blonde looked good in his clothes…oh no, not at all…

When Mikoto had finished dealing with Naruto. Sasuke handed the blonde some ripped jeans and a 'Linkin Park' T-shirt, along with a 'Metallica' hoodie.

Naruto quickly donned the clothes given him and frowned as the jeans threatened to fall off his slim hips. Sasuke laughed slightly and handed him a studded belt, which the smaller male immediately tied around his waist.

Mikoto had already left and they heard her call up the stairs to them that their breakfast was ready.

Sasuke sighed as he made his way downstairs. He gracefully sat in a chair at the table and started on the toast in front of him. Naruto sat next to him and stared at his toast blankly. Sasuke looked at him and asked,

"What's the matter dobe? The toast isn't going to eat you."

Naruto blinked and then turned his head away, muttering,

"Well sorry if I lose myself in my thoughts, Teme."

"Just eat your toast." Sasuke sighed before returning to his own. Mikoto came in and placed a glass of orange juice in front of them both. She also gave Naruto a couple of pills to take, which he took without complaint. She smiled at them before taking their dishes out and saying,

"Go wait for me by the car."

Sasuke suppressed a growl and led Naruto out of the house and to Mikoto's car. The Uchiha family were a very rich family, so they could afford pretty much anything they wanted… even their own cars. After a few minutes of waiting, Mikoto came out and walked up to them, unlocking the car as she went. They both got in as she approached and entered on the driver's side. She put the key in the ignition and started the car. She pulled out of the drive way and sped down the road towards the centre of town. Sasuke would never admit it, but his mothers driving sometimes scared him as she was so reckless at times and acted worse then Itachi…and that was saying something.

And so, it was a great relief to Sasuke when Mikoto parked and told them to get out. He glared at her, but she ignored him and led them towards the shops. Sasuke looked at his watch. 10:17. He sighed…this was going to be a long day.

His dark haired mother took them into a men's clothes shop. She frowned, looking about at the clothes and then looked at Naruto in a calculating manner. She then dragged him to the jeans section and made a show of looking at all the jeans. Sasuke looked at Naruto lazily, who was standing slightly away from them with a lost expression, and said,

"You know, Naruto. We're here shopping for you…aren't you going to help okaa-san pick your stuff out."

Naruto cocked his head and replied,

"I don't mind what I wear…"

Mikoto glanced at the blonde and then turned back to the jean rack, occasionally picking some off the shelf and looking at them. Some she put back with a shake of her head, others she threw at Naruto, who only managed to catch them in time. When the dark haired woman seemed satisfied, she looked at Naruto and said,

"Go into the changing room and try them on. I'll go look for some tops."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who shrugged. Naruto sighed and moved towards the changing room with Sasuke trailing behind him.

The blonde disappeared into one of the curtained rooms, leaving the raven haired teen to wait outside. Sasuke wanted to bang his head on some kind of wall…he was so bored! But, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't resist seeing his Naru-chan dress up…

Sasuke stared at the customers in the shop, having nothing else to do since Naruto was taking an age in the changing room.

Naruto then emerged from the changing room with the jeans in his arms. Sasuke turned to him expectantly and asked,

"So, which ones do you want?"

"Erm, just this one…" Naruto replied, holding up a pair of baggy black. This caused Sasuke to scowl,

"Just one?"

Naruto blinked and then nodded.

"What's wrong with the others?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing."

"Then why only pick one? Why not three or four?"

"Oh, I can't do that! It will cost too much…"

Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow at him as his mother arrived with an armload of T-shirts. She sighed as she placed them down next to the blonde and smiled warmly at him.

"So, which do you want dear?"

"This one." He said, showing her the pair. She frowned and said,

"You can choose some more if you wish. And don't worry about money, we have plenty. Go on."

Naruto blinked cutely again and then shrugged, picking another couple of pairs. Mikoto looked at the jeans critically and then picked out a pair of jeans that would be a tight fit on the blonde.

"I think these as well. We can't have you going round in clothes that would be able to fit Fuguko now can we dear?" Naruto giggled slightly at that comment and then his eyes went to the piles of T-shirts at his feet. There were at least ten of them.

"I've picked them out as I think you would look cute in them! Don't bother trying them on as they would all fit you nicely."

Naruto nodded absently, a little unsure of himself. Sasuke bent down and picked up the clothes that Mikoto had thrown onto the floor and helped Naruto carry them to the cash desk where they paid for them before exiting the shop.

"Right, we'll just dump these into the car and then we shall get you some underwear as well as P.Js and a suit is needed as well. Tailor made of course." Mikoto said she opened the trunk of her car and placed the bags inside. Sasuke sighed… it really was going to be a long day…

* * *

They had got underwear for Naruto just fine, but choosing P.Js was a little trickier. Naruto would have been fine with anything, but Mikoto was being picky. She eventually settled on a pair which on the top had a big picture of a chibi fox on the front. The trousers had tiny chibi foxes printed on them. She also picked out a couple of plainer pairs for him. And now it was time to get the suit for him.

Mikoto led them to a part of town that Naruto wasn't familiar with, mainly because it was the richer side that dealt with all the rich people that came to buy those kinds of things that Naruto could only dream about having. Sasuke's mother took them into a shop that has expensive looking suits displayed in the window. When they entered, there were shelves upon shelves of suits. There was also a counter with a glass case with measuring equipment inside. An old man suddenly came onto the shop floor and smiled when he saw them,

"Ah, Uchiha-san, what can I do for on this lovely day?"

Mikoto smiled and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, attracting the man's attention to him.

"This is Naruto. We've adopted him into our family, so he needs a suit."

"Adopted him, eh? I always knew you were so kind hearted Mikoto-san. Right, let's get him measured out shall we?"

He pulled Naruto forward and took out of the case some measuring tape and proceeded to take any measurement that were needed.

"A little skinny aren't you lad?"

"He'll fill up since he's eating regularly now." Mikoto said she examined some ties for the blonde boy.

"Oh?" The old man asked, turning to her with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, he was taken from his father due to severe child abuse."

"Aw, you poor thing. Hmm, I have some cake out back that I bought earlier. I won't be able to eat it all, but do you want some lad?"

"Er, yes please… I haven't had cake in years…" Naruto replied, smiling a little bit at the man, who chuckled and commentated,

"What a charming young lad, yes, charming indeed," The man disappeared out back and then reappeared with some cake, giving some to Naruto and Sasuke before turning to write something in a book.

"Okay, a plain black suit? Okay then… Ah, you've picked out the ties, good. Now, the suit will, of course, some with a couple of pairs of shirts for you to wear. Okay, I think we're done here!" The man said, smiling at them. Mikoto nodded back and waved the two teens out of the shop.

"Thank you so much." She said to the old man, who waved it aside.

"No, no, don't worry. It's always a pleasure to serve."

She gave one last smile and left the shop.

Before they headed home, Mikoto treated them to a rather pleasant lunch at a restaurant called 'The Lotus Garden.' She led the teens inside and they sat in the out of the way corner.

Naruto wasn't picky on what he ate, so Mikoto choose for him, and he really enjoyed it and he ate as much as he could. But he later regretted it as he felt uncomfortably bloated afterwards from eating too much, but he couldn't help it… it tasted so good!

* * *

When they arrived home, Sasuke and Naruto had the task of taking the clothes up to their room and putting them away. Naruto felt really tired and yawned widely. He would go to sleep, but Mikoto wanted to change his bandages again.

He made his way to the living room and sat impatiently as the kind hearted woman gently cleaned his wounds. Even thought she was being as gentle as possible, he still winced once or twice. When she was done, she kissed him before getting up to make dinner. Naruto lay on the sofa and fell asleep…he was so tired…

Later, Naruto felt someone shaking his shoulder gently and he looked up to see Itachi. He blinked a couple of times before sitting up.

"Dinner." Itachi said, straightening up and staring down at the blonde, making him feel a little uncomfortable.

"Er, thanks Ita-niisan…"

Itachi said nothing and motioned Naruto into the dining room where they were having a serving of leek soup. Naruto sighed as he started on his dinner, not really wanting to eat, but knew that Mikoto would want him to eat and she was just too sweet to say 'no' to.

When he had eaten as much as he could, he went straight to bed, even if it was 7 in the evening. He climbed into bed and settled down quickly; wearing the new night clothes that Mikoto had bought for him.

The door opened slightly and he opened his eyes to look sleepily at Sasuke before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Naruto jerked awake and whimpered slightly. He sat up, breathing heavily and sweating slightly. He then cursed to himself for letting the nightmares get to him. He listened and felt relieved that Sasuke was still sleeping, snoring lightly. The blonde climbed out of bed and stood next to the bunk, wondering what to do… Sasuke had said that if he had any dreams, he would help Naruto… but Naruto didn't want to wake the raven haired teen as he looked so peaceful, with his dark hair framing his pale face that seemed to glow slightly in the light of the moon that streamed through the window.

Naruto bit his lip and then had an idea. He carefully climbed into Sasuke's bed so that he was lying beside the wall. He carefully went under the sheets and snuggled up to the younger Uchiha without waking him. Naruto would try to wake up before Sasuke did and return to his own bed… Sasuke would kill him if he found Naruto in his own bed.

Naruto gave a contented sigh and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

There you go

How do you think Sasuke will react in the morning?

Review!!


	8. Chapter 8

Ahhh… Finally found time to update this.

Hmm… I should really get on with my other stories as well…

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter eight

Sasuke felt himself slowly waking up. He sighed in contentment as he hugged the warmth in his arms closer to him. Wait… warmth in his arms?

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and looked down. He blinked, and then blinked again. Lying sprawled across him was none other then Naruto.

'What the hell!-?' He screamed in his mind. Though, to be honest with himself, he rather liked the comforting weight of the smaller teen on him. He frowned, wondering what to do. He could wake the blonde, but that would scare him off and he didn't want to do that again. He wanted to wake up every morning like this. It was rather pleasant. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost eleven. He hoped that none of his family saw this… it would be so embarrassing. He looked at the blonde closely and realised that unlike the last night, he wasn't mumbling with some kind of nightmare…maybe he sought comfort and climbed into his bed. Maybe.

Just then, he felt Naruto shift slightly, giving a tired yawn. Sasuke closed his eyes, so that the blonde teen wouldn't realise that he was awake. He felt Naruto shift as he sat up. After a few moments, he felt the blonde's weight shift and climb out of the bed. Sasuke opened one eye and watched as Naruto went to climb back onto the top, that was when Sasuke decided to talk,

"So, why did you climb into my bed?"

Naruto visibly jumped and blushed brightly, but didn't turn to look at the raven haired teen. Sasuke sat up on the bed and swung his legs around so that his feet were resting on the floor. He looked at the blonde expectantly, who was mumbling something very softly with a bright pink tinge on each whiskered cheeks.

"What? I can hear you." Sasuke said, letting irritation colour his voice.

"I-I had another nightmare and I didn't want to wake you up…" Naruto said, almost inaudible.

"So you climbed into my bed…" Sasuke finished and he saw Naruto nod slightly. Sasuke sighed and then stood up, ignoring Naruto who flinched at the sudden moment.

"I'm going for a shower." Sasuke said, although not unkindly, so Naruto seemed to relax a little bit. Naruto watched as Sasuke trailed into the bathroom.

When Sasuke emerged, he nudged the blonde into the bathroom as he got dressed. He headed downstairs when he was done… he was hungry. He entered the kitchen and saw Mikoto in there, making pancakes. She turned to smile at him and said,

"About time you woke up, is Naru-chan up as well?"

"Yeah, he is. He's getting dressed now."

Mikoto shrugged and continued to make the pancakes. Leaving Sasuke to wonder into the living room and turn on the T.V. He switched from the news to the music channel 'Scuzz' (the best music channel in the world! Hell yeah!).

A few moments, a very quiet Naruto entered and sat on the other side of the room to the older teen. Sasuke looked over and said,

"You know, I don't bite. I forgive you." And you'll never know how much Sasuke wanted to say 'So, are you sleeping in my bed again?', but alas, Naruto was still far too shy for that.

"Sasuke! Naru-chan! Your pancakes are ready!" Mikoto's voice called from the kitchen. She came in and handed them a plate each of several pancakes. She smiled at Naruto and then moved to exit the room, but Sasuke's voice stopped her,

"Where's aniki?"

Mikoto frowned lightly and she replied, "I don't know. He disappeared this morning saying something about having to do something. I remember him smirking, yes, he was definitely smirking. He's up to no good." She then walked out; leaving the teenage boy's alone in the room. Sasuke shrugged and returned to his snack, while listening to Within Temptation's 'What have you done.' (Adore that band! Within Temptation rules!)

When they were done eating, Sasuke took their plates, placing them in the dishwasher before getting Naruto's medicine along with some fresh orange juice.

He gave them to the blonde before proceeding to read the Kerang magazine, looking at the free posters he got, wondering if there were any good ones to stick on his wall. Suddenly, the front door opened. Sasuke, curious, went into the kitchen to see who it was, and it turned out to be Itachi. Who was smirking… in a smug evil fashion…

"Why is Ita-niisan smirking?" Naruto, who had followed Sasuke, asked quietly at his shoulder. Sasuke glanced at the blonde before turning to stare at his brother.

Mikoto walked in, wiping her wet hands on her apron, and looked curiously at her eldest son. She raised an eyebrow at him and said in an ominous voice,

"What are you up to?"

Itachi's smirk widened and he pulled out a photo packet before handing it to his mother. She took it and pulled out the few photos. She blinked, and then blinked again and then let out a fangirlish squeal.

"Oh my God, that's so CUTE!"

Itachi chuckled, trying to keep his face straight. Sasuke scowled, wondering what the hell was so damn funny. He reached out and grabbed the photo and stared at it in horror. It was a picture of him and Naruto asleep in his bed, obviously taken early this morning. Naruto was lying sprawled across him while Sasuke had his face buried in the blonde's hair. He growled at Itachi, trying to keep down a blush. Mikoto took the picture back and smiled at it,

"I think I'll put this on my yaoi fan site account-" she suddenly stopped, her hand clamped to her mouth. The others stopped what they were doing –Sasuke was trying to kill Itachi while Naruto was watching them as he ate an apple which he had nicked from the fridge- to stare at their mother.

"Oops…" she said, tucking the picture in her pocket and rushing out of the kitchen.

"I never would have thought…" Itachi said, rubbing his chin in a thoughtful manner.

Sasuke stared after is mother, his mouth wide open. Naruto just continued with his apple.

"Okaa-san is a YAOI FAN" Sasuke suddenly burst out, not believing his own ears.

"Believe it, otouto. And watch it; she'll keep her eye out on you two lovebirds."

"We are not lovebirds!" Sasuke yelled at his brothers back as the elder sibling exited the room.

He looked over at Naruto, who cocked his head in a cute manner.

"Sasuke, what's Yaoi?"

"Er, never mind! I-it's nothing!" Sasuke replied, moving away from the blonde into the living room, hoping the blonde would drop the subject. Naruto blinked as Sasuke moved away, blushing slightly. He was surprised; he'd never seen the Uchiha blush before. He shrugged and followed the raven haired male, who was now sitting on the sofa grumbling to himself about meddling brothers and troublesome mothers.

----------------------------------------------------

The next day, Sasuke woke up with a groan. It was Monday…time for school. He quickly shut off the annoying alarm and got out of bed. He looked up to see sleepy blue eyes watching him.

"Go back to sleep Naruto…I'm going to school."

"'Kay Sas'ke…" Was the sleepy reply before the blonde's eyes closed and his breathing evened out to that of a sleeping pattern.

Quickly, Sasuke went into the bathroom and washed himself, going back into the bedroom to dress himself in tight black jeans and a tight 'Slipknot' t-shirt, throwing a hoodie on top. He glanced at the sleeping Naruto before going downstairs for breakfast. Itachi was already up and was just putting his used cutlery in the dishwasher. He turned around when Sasuke came in,

"Hurry up. I've got to be early today." He said before moving on to make himself a cup of tea. Sasuke shrugged and made himself a bowl of cornflakes, eating it quickly. When he was finished, he had a quick glass of orange juice before following his brother to the car.

When he had arrived at school, he found, strangely, Neji waiting for him. Neji smiled slightly at him and asked,

"Is what Sakura is saying true?"

"What?"

"That Naruto has been adopted into your family?"

"Yes…and?"

Neji blinked and shook his head,

"Been any fights yet?"

"No…why would I fight someone who is crippled at the moment?"

"No reason… it's just that some people are placing some bets."

Sasuke snorted and moved further into the school, being surrounded by his gang of fangirls. Including Sakura…oh how he hated that bitch.

Ino came up to him, clutching at his arm, screeching,

"Sasuke-kun! I missed you! I haven't seen you in two days! Were you lonely without me?"

"No…"

"Oh, Sakura told me that the worm has been adopted into your family… is that true?"

"Worm? You mean Naruto?"

"Yes Sasuke-kun, who else would I be talking about?"

"Yes it is true…now piss off!"

"Oh you poor thing!" She squealed, only to be pushed away from the raven haired teen as he fought his way through the crowds. Neji, who had somehow managed to stay beside him the whole time, turned to Sasuke and whispered,

"It's a good thing that they don't know the truth about Naruto…"

Sasuke nodded his head as they entered the empty Science room, save for their sensei, Jiraiya. The old man looked up and them and smiled,

"How's Naruto? Out of hospital yet?"

"Yes, he was released Friday… He's living with my family."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow,

"Really? Have you two killed each other yet?"

Sasuke shook his head, but didn't reply. He sat down next to Neji and decided to brood until the bell went. When it eventually did, the classroom slowly began to fill up. Sasuke watched them with no particular interest… he was to busy thinking about _his_ kawaii little Naru-chan.

When the class had finally filled up, Jiraiya, who had been typing on his laptop, stood up and addressed the class.

"Alright everyone. I shall be giving you an assignment to do for the next two weeks. You, in pairs, are going to prepare a presentation on different parts of the human body. I will assign what part. This is in preparation of the new term topic- Human Biology. I'll hand out the sheets now…"

The class started talking to each other and you could hear people asking each other to be their partner. Sasuke turned to Neji,

"You're going to be my partner."

Neji looked at him amused and replied,

"Would you have chosen anyone else?"

"No…"

"Well then. Do I need to say more?"

"Who's your partner?" Jiraiya asked as he came up to their desk. Sasuke looked up and him and replied,

"Neji."

The old man nodded and handed them a sheet.

"This is the part of the human body that you will be doing about. Research about it before hand and then come up with a good presentation. You may use models and a slideshow if you wish. Have fun!"

Sasuke picked up the sheet as Jiraiya moved away. Neji leaned in to have a look.

"The heart? Interesting…" Was all Neji had to comment on it. Sasuke gave a long sigh.

"Might as well come over to mine tonight then. Get it over and done with." Sasuke said, tucking the paper into his book as the bell went.

Neji nodded and gave a yawn,

"I wish today was over… I'm not in the mood for school…"

----------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately for the two boys… the school days went extremely slowly. Sasuke always hated the fact that if you want something to be over quickly, it never was. It always seemed to go slowly, but as the saying goes, 'Time flies when you're having fun' and vice-versa for the opposite.

When the end finally did come, they made their way out of the school and over to Itachi's car. The older male stared at Neji and asked bluntly,

"What's he doing here?"

Sasuke gave a sigh as they got into the car,

"We have a school project to work on together…I want to get it over and done with."

Itachi frowned lightly, but shrugged and drove off anyway.

"What's Naruto doing?" Sasuke asked curiously. Neji, sitting behind him, listened intently. Itachi glanced at the raven haired teen before saying,

"He's helping Okaa-san in the kitchen. He seems to like to help her and she enjoys the company. She was complaining that neither of us helps her."

"Oh…"

The car ride for the rest of the journey was quiet and uneventful. When they finally arrived at the house, Sasuke asked Neji,

"Want something to eat?"

Neji nodded as his stomach growled slightly. Sasuke gave a smirk before moving off into the kitchen.

"Hi honey, how was school today… Oh, hello Neji-kun. How are you?" Mikoto asked as the pair came into the kitchen. She never objected when Sasuke brought his friends from school, in fact she liked meeting them. Neji gave the woman a nod,

"I'm fine thank you. A little hungry is all."

She gave a nod,

"Sasuke will deal with that. I'm teaching Naru-chan how to ice a cake!"

Sasuke looked over at the blonde and had to snort with laughter. Naruto's face was fixed in concentration as he attempted to draw patterns on the top of the cake. There was icing powder smeared across his whiskered cheek and on his forehead. His pink tongue was poking out the side of his soft pink lips. It was a little amusing to see the blonde so absorbed in his work…and look very cute at the same time.

Naruto finally noticed that there were other people in the room and he looked up at them. He blinked when he saw Neji.

"Hello…" Neji said softly, as if not wanting to scare the boy. Naruto blinked again and then smiled a little, replying,

"Er hi…Neji…is it?"

"Yes."

"Ah…"

"Here you go." Sasuke said, giving Neji the snacks that he had been looking for. He also grabbed a couple of cokes. Mikoto wasn't allowed to give Naruto any of that kind of thing yet until the doctor declared him fully healthy. Not that Naruto wanted any of the stuff anyway.

The pair made their way upstairs and into Sasuke's room, where Neji paused and stared at the bunk bed. Sasuke saw this and said,

"Okaa-san doesn't want Naruto to have his own room at the moment, so I have to share with him at the moment. He has nightmares that wake me up at night…"

Neji frowned and sat down at the computer saying,

"I'm not surprised. It was a very traumatic experience for him. Give him time, he'll get over it."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's get on with this shall we?" Sasuke replied as he grabbed the other chair and turned on the computer, ready to do some work.

At about half past eight, Mikoto entered the room.

"Boys. Supper is ready. I have to go out with your father and we'll be back late. Make sure that Itachi changes Naru-chan's bandages as well as give him his medicine. Understand?"

"Yes…" Sasuke replied, tearing his eyes from the screen. Mikoto nodded and walked out, leaving the door open. Sasuke gave a sigh and stood up, turning off the screen as he did so.

"Come on, might as well go and eat. Naruto will most likely go to bed after then, so we'll have to work quietly."

Neji nodded and stood up as well, and they made their way down the stairs and into the dining room where Naruto and Itachi already were eating. Naruto looked at them and Sasuke noticed that he still had icing powder on his cheek and forehead.

Both Sasuke and Neji ate their meal quickly, given the duty to clear the table when they were done.

Once done with that chore, they went into the living room where Itachi was cleaning and bandaging the blonde's wounds. Neji visibly winced when he saw the extent of the damage. Naruto noticed their entrance and smiled at them as if trying to reassure them that he was fine. Sasuke didn't buy it. He saw that there was still icing powder on the blonde's face. He gave a sigh and went over to them, grabbing a wet cloth were he roughly wiped the smudges away Naruto looked at him with confusion evident in his beautiful blue eyes.

"You had icing powder all over your face."

"Oh…hehe…oops…"

"Sasuke, go get Naruto-kun's medicine. Now." Itachi said quietly as he wrapped up the last wound. The raven haired teen reluctantly got the medicine and gave it to the blonde, who quickly took it, pulling a face as he did so. The blonde gave a wide yawn, rubbing his eyes in a tired manner.

"Go to bed." Itachi ordered as he cleaned up the mess that he had made when tending to Naruto. The blonde gave a shrug and made his way upstairs. When he was gone, Itachi turned to Neji and asked,

"What time do you want to go home?"

"Er… Maybe about half ten. I have a house key so I'll let myself in."

The older male gave a nod before moving out of the room.

Sasuke gave a sigh and said,

"Come on, we'll finish up."

"Won't Naruto be awake?"

"I doubt it. He falls asleep very quickly. The doctor said it's because he's healing."

"Oh…"

They quietly made their way back into the room and sure enough, the blonde was fast asleep, lying on his stomach with a hand fisted near his face. Neji gave a small smile,

"He looks cute when he's sleeping…"

"What do you mean 'cute'?" Sasuke asked, almost glaring at the light eyed teen. Only Sasuke was allowed to think Naruto as cute.

Neji gave a gentle laugh as he settled down beside the computer, turning the monitor on as he did so. Sasuke grudgingly sat down as well.

After a few minutes of silence, Neji asked quietly,

"What do you think of Naruto?"

Sasuke blinked, staring at the other teen, caught off guard by the sudden question. His eyes went to the boy they were talking about. After a little while he gave a shrug and looked back at the screen, but didn't answer. Neji watched him closely for a little bit, then,

"I don't miss much Sasuke. I know your feelings for him…"

Sasuke stared at Neji, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"W-what?"

"I know you love him. I can see it in your eyes."

There was silence for a little while and then Sasuke asked,

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Why should I? I've known for years. Besides… I have my own little crush." Neji said with a light blush on his cheeks. All concern about everyone knowing about his feelings were pushed aside for curiosity instead,

"Who?"

"Erm…"

""Tell me!"

"Well, I love Gaara!" Neji said in a rush, looking away to hide his face

Silence.

"Oh… I see." Was all what Sasuke could say. Neji looked embarrassed and asked,

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

Sasuke gave a short laugh,

"Only if you don't tell about mine, deal?"

"Deal!"

"Okay, let's do this!"

When Neji finally left, Sasuke went to bed. He had a lot to thing about. He was slightly glad that he could now talk to someone about these things, but slightly worried that they would leak out. But he trusted Neji, and, it seemed, that Neji trusted him as well. He had no idea that Neji had a crush on Gaara. It was a little bit of a shocker really. And it was well known around the school that Gaara was gay. He didn't care about it, though some girls were a little disappointed. Would his fangirls leave him alone if he told them that he was gay and loved the most unpopular guy in the school? Properly not. They would want to skin Naruto alive, not to mention that there would be the Yaoi fans. Sasuke gave a shudder. They were even worse then fangirls since they were normally armed with cameras trying to take pictures of everything guy couples did!

Yes, Sasuke had to be very careful. But for now, he would keep low… and go to sleep…

----------------------------------------------------

There. Finally done!!!

Yay! I'm proud of myself!!

Hoped you liked, Review!!


	9. Chapter 9

Here I am again!! XP

Hope you like this chapter! It's a long one!

--------------------xx--------------------

Chapter nine

When Naruto woke up the next day, Sasuke was already gone, obviously gone to school. The door opened and Mikoto walked in.

"Finally awake are you? Hurry up and get washed, Itachi needs to talk to you."

Naruto blinked, confused. Why would Ita-niisan want to talk to him? He shrugged and hopped into the bathroom, having a quick shower. When he was done, he got dressed and made his way down the stairs. Mikoto was talking on the phone when he entered and she turned to him and smiled.

"Ah, Itachi, Naru-chan's just come down, I'll hand you over to him."

She gave the phone to Naruto and walked away and into the kitchen. Naruto put the phone to his ear.

"Naruto?" Asked a familiar voice,

"Yeah…"

"I have something to tell you. Your father's trail is in a couple of weeks and you will be needed to be there to give a statement. I've already talked to Sasuke and he has also agreed to give a statement as well since he is attending the same school of you and can, in a way, give evidence of your injuries."

"W-will _he_ b-be there a-as well?" he asked, terror evident in his small voice.

He heard a sigh on the other end and Itachi said wearily,

"Yes he will be. But don't worry. If he tries anything, I'll shoot him since you are under my protection. Understand?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Okay, good. You should go get breakfast…or lunch now since you've obviously only just woken up."

"Okay Ita-niisan, see you later…"

"Yeah, see you."

Naruto put the phone down and bit his lip. He didn't want to give a statement…he was too scared. Even the thought of being in the same room as the man made his blood run cold. He snapped to attention when there was a hand on his shoulder. He looked into Mikoto's dark eyes. She smiled gently at him and gave him a hug,

"Don't worry dear; we'll all be there as well. We won't let him do anything to you."

The blonde nodded stiffly and Mikoto asked,

"What would you like for breakfast?"

--------------------xx--------------------

X Timeskip 2 weeks X

Naruto stared down at his lap as he was sat up in bed. Sasuke was sleep, but the blonde couldn't sleep. He was scared, really scared. He didn't want to go to the trail. He slowly climbed out of bed and decided to go downstairs and sit in the living room for a while…maybe all night.

When he got there, he blinked when he saw that the lights were on. He peeked into the room and saw Itachi lounging on the sofa, drinking something. Evidently he had only just got back from work and was relaxing a little bit before going to bed. The man must of sensed him and looked in his direction,

"Shouldn't you be in bed Naruto-kun?"

Naruto hung his head and said in a small voice,

"I can't sleep…" He made to go but Itachi's voice stopped him.

"Why don't you sit in here for a little bit?"

Naruto blinked and stared at the man, who motioned the blonde to sit next to him. Naruto complied and sat next to the elder sibling. They were quiet for a little bit and then Itachi asked,

"Why are you so scared of him?"

"I-I don't want t-to see him…"

"He can't do anything to you. There will be a whole court room full of people and besides, if he did anything, he'll prolong his sentence."

Naruto nodded and fell silent. No words were exchanged and Itachi said,

"You should go to sleep. You need all the energy you can get tomorrow."

Naruto nodded as Itachi stood up and went into the kitchen. A moment later he came back and looked down at the blonde and handed him a cup of water. The dark haired male then sat next to the blonde saying,

"Drink that. I may help."

Naruto nodded and drank the glass quickly, realizing how thirsty he was. Itachi sat back down next to him, giving a small yawn. When Naruto was done drinking, he just simply put the empty glass on the table in front of him. He gave a yawn and without even thinking about it, he lay down on the sofa with his head on Itachi's lap.

The elder male did nothing to get the blonde off his lap, knowing that Naruto would fall asleep. After a little while, Naruto's breathing evened out into a sleeping pattern so the small blonde was finally asleep. Itachi gently removed the blonde's head from his lap and then carried his adopted brother up the stairs. He entered the room to see sleepy ebony eyes watching him,

"Oh, you have him. I was wondering where he had gotten to."

"He couldn't sleep. Now move, I'll but him on the bottom so I won't wake him up."

Sasuke climbed out of the bottom bunk and watched as Itachi placed the blonde teen on the bed, covering him with the sheets. The elder sibling then turned to Sasuke and said,

"Are you going to sleep with him tonight?"

"W-what!?" Sasuke asked, feeling angry and surprised.

"You had no objections the other week. And Naru-chan could do with the comfort."

"Whatever." Sasuke said, but climbed up onto the top bunk. He heard Itachi give a chuckled before walking out of the room. Sasuke stayed awake for a while, silently fuming. How dare his brother say such things to him! He was going to get that bastard if it was the last thing he did. He was brought from his thoughts when he heard a whimper from the bunk below him. He leaned over the side to see that Naruto was tossing in his sleep, mumbling quietly. Sasuke gave a sigh. He was never going to get to sleep if the blonde was going to be like this. Silently, he climbed out of bed and sat down on the bed next to the blonde. He then reached out and shook the blonde's shoulder. Naruto woke up with a start and stared at Sasuke, blinking rapidly,

"Sasuke?" He asked, his words slurred slightly due to the fact that he was half asleep.

"Yes Naruto, it's me. Did you have another nightmare?"

Naruto looked away and mumbled a 'Yes.' The Uchiha gave a sigh,

"Get back to sleep dobe."

He moved to stand up, but was stopped when a small tanned hand grabbed onto his arm. He looked at Naruto, who looked a little bashful, refusing to look the elder teen in the eyes.

"Yes?" He asked, wondering what was up with the small blonde.

"Er…I don't wanna sleep alone…can…you…?"

Sasuke gave a sigh,

"Alright. As long as you get to sleep. Move over then."

Naruto shuffled over slightly and watched as the raven haired teen settle next to him.

"Happy?" Sasuke asked. The blonde nodded and snuggled a little bit closer, laying his forehead on the elder male's shoulder, his breathing quickly becoming that of a sleeper. The Uchiha felt a little uncomfortable with being so close to the blonde. He was a teenager and well…you know… Need more be said?

He gave a soft sigh and tried to push those thoughts from his mind. He turned his face away from the blonde and gave a tired yawn, falling off into a deep sleep.

--------------------xx--------------------

Sasuke was abruptly woken when the alarm clock sounded. He slammed his hand on the blasted thing and moved to get up…but he couldn't. One of Naruto's arms was draped across his chest and one of his legs was across Sasuke's own. His face was also nuzzled into Sasuke's neck. The Uchiha gave an irritated sigh. He shook the blonde's shoulder,

"You can get off me now Naruto. We need to get up!"

Naruto stirred and yawned slightly, tickling the raven's skin with his breath, causing Sasuke to shiver slightly. The blonde then realised their position and immediately got off, blushing brightly,

"G-Gomen Sasuke! I didn't mean to do that!"

Sasuke sat up and got out of bed, stretching slightly,

"It's alright. You're just a cuddly kind of person."

Naruto, if he could, blushed deeper and looked away,

"I can't help it, can I?"

Sasuke chuckled at that and walked into the bathroom, leaving the furiously blushing blonde alone on their bed. He had a quick shower and went back into his room, pushing Naruto into the bathroom. He dried himself off and dressed in his suit that Mikoto had laid out for them. He turned around as Naruto entered the bedroom with a towel around his slim waist.

"Your suits there get changed and then come down for breakfast." Was all he said before walking out of the room and going down the stairs. He made his way into the kitchen, making himself some breakfast. When he had finished, Naruto came into the room, looking uncomfortable in his suit. Sasuke thought he looked very hot with his hair slightly damp and clinging slightly to his cheeks and forehead. Sasuke unconsciously licked his lips.

He shook his head and turned away from the blonde to prevent those kinds of thoughts from appearing in his head. He didn't need that right now. He then turned back to the blonde, frowning when the small blonde did not make himself something to eat. The blonde was, extremely slowly, coming out of his shell. He was still nervous of doing things like taking food or drink without permission. He still had a lot of things to learn, but then, Sasuke wasn't surprised.

"Naruto, aren't you going to have something to eat?"

The blonde seemed to snap out of his daze and then nodded. Sasuke noticed that his little blonde was paler then he was before. The raven haired male gave a sigh and then stood back up from the stool he had been seated on,

"I'll make you something then dobe. You should eat something."

Naruto didn't really pay any attention. He was still lost in his turbulent thoughts.

--------------------xx--------------------

After what seemed an age to the tiny blonde, they were sat on the prosecution side with the lawyer that was hired by the Uchiha family, Sasori. The man was a little strange since he had some fascination with puppets. His assistant, a feminine blonde male called Deidara was seated on Sasori's right. Sat next to Naruto on his left was Mikoto, holding his hand tightly. The rest of the family was seated not so far behind him. His eyes went to the crowd there, and he blinked when he saw his teacher, Kakashi, the head-teacher Tsunade and the school nurse, Shizune there as well. They noticed his gaze and smiled at him. That made him feel slightly better. There was a jury of about 12 people already seated. The judge, an old man called Sarutobi, was reading a piece of paper that was in front of him.

"That bastard should come in a minute." Sasori said quietly. Deidara looked over at the defence side and gave a disgusted noise,

"That Orochimaru guy gives me the creeps, un."

Naruto, curious, looked over to the lawyer on the defence side, and had to agree with the older blonde. The man was a sickly pale colour with long black hair and golden eyes. Next to the pale man was another, younger male with white hair and large round glasses. He looked like a nerd.

The blonde's attention was then attracted to a side door near the dock (The place where the prisoner stands). The door opened and he flinched slightly, tightening his hold on Mikoto. She stroked his hand, trying to calm him down. In through that side door and roughly put in the dock was non other then his degenerate father, Iwao.

The man was now sporting a short black beard and seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face, making him look grotesque. His hair was longer now and slightly greasy and his face had a couple of dirt stains on it. He noticed that Spike was brought in as well; looking nervous, but not scared as if he knew that he had done wrong and was ready to accept the consequences of his crime. He was clean and shaven, unlike Iwao. Naruto looked behind him to see Sasuke glaring daggers at Iwao. Itachi's face was blank, but there was a slight sneer on his lips, only noticeable if you looked closely enough.

Naruto turned back to stare at the judge, trying hard not to look at Iwao and have a panic attack or something. The judge looked up, glancing at the prisoners, an expression of disgust flickering across his feature before returning to normal, and faced the court.

"This caught in now in session. The crimes that are put forward by the prosecution are against the defence, Uzumaki Iwao and 'Spike'. The crimes on Iwao's behalf are that of corruption, perverting the course of justice, fraud, child abuse and rape. The crimes against 'Spike' are possession and the selling of drugs as well as a first degree murder. May the prosecution speak."

Mikoto nudged the small blonde and he hesitantly stood up and went to the witness stand, aware of dark menacing eyes fixed on him.

He sat down as Sasori stood up and approached him. Sarutobi watched the scene patiently, looking at the small blonde with interest, noticing how pale and scared he looked. Also the fact that he tried his best so not to look at the filthy man in the dock, who was glaring menacingly at his son.

Sasori smiled reassuringly at his client and said,

"Okay, Naruto-kun. At first, I'll ask you some simple questions and I want you to answer me truthfully, alright?"

Naruto nodded, biting his lip slightly.

"Okay, first, tell the court your name and your relation to Uzumaki Iwao."

"I-I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I'm Iwao's son."

The jury raised their eyebrows at the fact that Naruto referred to the defendant by the use of his first name.

"Okay, now. How did you end up living with the Uchiha's?"

"On a drug raid… they f-found me…unconscious…in my r-room…" Naruto trailed off, shuddering as he tried not to think about it, but he carried on, skipping a little bit, "I was in hospital for a week…and t-the Uchiha's adopted me. I've been living with them for about two weeks now."

"Okay now. What was it like when you were living with your father?"

"H-horrible…" He stopped and looked at Mikoto, who smiled brightly at him and he continued, glad for the support the kind woman, "It w-was frightening…"

"What kind of things did he do?"

"He b-beat me… always. And he n-never gave me any food. I had t-to get that myself."

"What about his alliance with the drug dealer known as 'Spike'."

"Spike always came around and in exchange for money he always gave information on things like drug raids and the like-"

"I never you little shrimp!" Iwao roared, shaking his fist at the blonde. Naruto flinched violently and tried to inch away, but he was still in the witness stand, so he couldn't. Sarutobi glared at Iwao and said,

"If you are to speak out of line again, I will not hesitate to have you silenced. Understand?"

Iwao was silent for a little bit, and then nodded, giving a small grunt. Sarutobi looked at Naruto and said,

"You may continue."

Naruto stayed quiet, still in a state of shock after the interruption from Iwao.

"Naruto-kun?" Sasori said gently. Naruto snapped his blue eyes to the red head, blinking slightly,

"What happened the night of the drug raid?"

Naruto gulped visibly and hesitated before answering,

"I-I came home like usual and went to bed e-early. I was awakened by noises i-in the kitchen… He then c-came into my room with a k-knife." Naruto took a small shaky breath before saying, "H-he used the knife on me, cutting me all over. H-he then tied me up and…" The blonde stopped, unable to continue.

Sasori glanced at the fuming Iwao and then looked back at Naruto again,

"And…" He prompted. Again, Naruto gulped before saying in and extremely quiet voice,

"H-he r-raped m-me…"

Sasori gave a nod and a small smile at him, as if saying 'Well done'. The judge frowned lightly,

"Is that all?"

"Hai, your honour." Sasori replied. Sarutobi gave a nod and said,

"Okay, you may sit down Naruto."

Naruto let go of the breath he had been holding and went back to sit next to Mikoto. She smiled and hugged him whispering,

"You did well Naru-chan." He gave a nod and smiled slightly at her.

"Thank you…okaa-san?"

She looked a little shocked and then smiled gently, glowing a little bit as Naruto referred to her as his mother.

"Call up the next witness." Sarutobi's voice called.

"Uchiha Sasuke, may you come up to the stand please." Sasori said, looking at the youngest Uchiha. Sasuke stood up and took his place. Sasori turned to him and said,

"Like before, I will ask you some simple questions and I want you to answer me truthfully. Now, how do you know Uzumaki Naruto?"

"When we were younger, we were best friends, but we had a falling out. We didn't talk much, but we attended the same school. He also didn't talk much to anyone and was mainly alone. Though we were never friends for that period, he always had some injury….a new one every day. Near the time of the drug raid, the injuries had gotten worse."

"Your elder brother Itachi was in charge of the raid, is that how you found out about it?"

"Yes. The next day I visited Naruto in hospital. He moved in with us a week after the…incident."

"I take you've made up with him and are friends again?"

"Yes."

"Okay, thank you Sasuke-kun. You may sit down."

Sasuke stood back up and returned to his seat, glancing at the small blonde, giving a small smile. Naruto blinked, surprised. He had never thought that Sasuke would consider him his friend again. Maybe good did come out of this.

The next few witnesses were Kakashi, Tsunade and Shizune. They all said the same sort of thing; Naruto was generally a shy, but sweet boy in classes, had no friends and always had some sort of injury and, like Sasuke, said that they got worse before he went into hospital. Kakashi and Shizune also commentated on the blonde's reluctance to go home when he was sick. The doctor then came up and commentated on the state of the blonde's health; the severe malnutrition and the many deep cuts he had received during the rape. He even had Naruto show the court room the bandages that he still wore.

And being in charge of the raid and being the blonde's 'older brother', Itachi also gave a statement, showing the judge and jury the pictures that had taken during the drug raid of the blonde. Also, he gave evidence that the rape was committed by Iwao as the seamen found in the blonde had been tested for its DNA signature. The DNA from Iwao and the seamen matched perfectly. He also gave all the evidence showing the man's corruption in the police force and also gave evidence for Spike's crimes, proving that Spike had indeed bribed the man with over £900,000 which was all in a foreign bank that could be accessed anytime. The Jury all looked shocked and angry. When Itachi was done, Sasori turned to Sarutobi and said,

"The prosecution has spoken." The old man nodded and waved for the red haired lawyer to sit down. When he did, Sasori whispered to the blonde,

"Don't worry; I doubt he has hardly any defence."

The police that were guarding Iwao grabbed the man and led him to the witness stand, where the dark haired man sat, a deep scowl still on his face. He glared at Naruto, causing him to flinch and move closer to Mikoto.

Orochimaru stood up and gracefully made his way over to the prisoner.

"Okay, state your name and occupation for the court." He said in a quiet voice that made Naruto shiver.

"Uzumaki Iwao. I work in the police force in the domestic violence."

"Okay then… how do you plead?"

"Not guilty." The man spat as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Mikoto gave a soft laugh beside Naruto and whispered to him,

"Does that man know how strong the case is against him?"

Naruto gave a faint smile and then looked at Orochimaru, avoiding eye contact with his 'father'.

"Okay…did you give information to the drug dealer 'Spike' willingly?"

"No, he threatened me. He told me that if I didn't give him the information he wanted, then he would kill me and my son-"

"You liar!" Spike roared, glaring at Iwao. The filthy man sneered and said,

"Not so touch now, eh, Spike?"

"Enough! Iwao, just give your statement." Sarutobi said, glaring at Spike to be quiet.

"As I said, they threatened to kill me and my son if I didn't give what they wanted…"

Sasori raised a hand and Sarutobi noticed,

"Yes, Sasori-kun?"

"May I ask the defendant a question?"

"You may."

Sasori stood up and looked Iwao in the eyes,

"Did you physically and sexually abuse my client in any shape or form?"

There was a deep silence in the courtroom as everyone waited for the man's answer. Then,

"So what if I did? He deserved it since he's done nothing right. He's a useless piece of shit."

Mikoto gave a little hiss, her eyes narrowing at the defendant as she wrapped an arm around Naruto's slim shoulder and saying to him,

"Don't believe a word he says Naruto. He's wrong." Naruto nodded, glad that for one, someone contradicted the corrupted man,

"So you admit to the crime of domestic violence and rape?" the red haired lawyer asked.

"I can't say no, can I? Are you a retard?" Iwao snarled. Orochimaru glared at Sasori and then turned back to Iwao.

"So Spike threatened your family?" He asked, a little anger in his voice.

"Yes."

"Okay, I think that is all…"

Iwao was led back to the dock and Spike was dragged over. Orochimaru's lip twitched slightly and said,

"State your name and occupation."

"My name is Spike. I'm unemployed,"

"How do you plead?"

"Guilty of the crimes. But of threatening Iwao and the boy? That is false."

"Ah… so you did not threaten Iwao?"

"No. He accepted my bribes willingly. I was also witness of some abusive attacks on his son."

"But you did nothing to stop it?" Sasori asked suddenly.

"No… not at that current time. I never thought of the boy since he was so quiet and spent most of his time hiding away in his room."

"Did you know anything about the rape on Naruto-kun?" Sasori asked.

"I did not know until the drug raid." Orochimaru looked pissed. It wasn't surprising since Sasori was slowly taking control. The two often had cases against each other…with Sasori winning most of the time of course. He wasn't one of the best for nothing you know.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Sasori asked suddenly. The blonde looked up at the man and the lawyer asked,

"Do you agree with Spike that Iwao accepted the bribes willingly?"

"He did…" Naruto replied, noticing Spike's relieved expression."

"Okay, thank you" With that Sasori sat back down and smirked at the pissed pale man.

"Has all the evidence been given?" Sarutobi asked. There was an agreement on both sides.

"Okay. The jury will be given an hour to come up with a decision. Dismissed for now."

Mikoto stood up, her arm still around the small blonde. They left with the other members of the Uchiha family as well as the Lawyer and his blonde assistant. When they had gotten out of the way, Sasori smirked,

"Iwao has no chance. The evidence we gave was to strong."

Mikoto gave a sigh and looked at the pale looking blonde,

"Would you like something to drink dear?"

Naruto nodded absently, staring off into the distance. He knew that they were going to win the case, but it didn't help the fear that gnawed at him on his insides. What if Iwao escaped? The man would then try and kill him. He shivered at the thought.

"Naruto!" A voice called. He blinked and turned, only to be caught in a crushing hug, his face being pressed into an impressive set of breasts. It was Tsunade, obviously since it wasn't that hard to recognise her…even blindfolded. The woman let go of him and looked down at him. She smiled at him,

"You did well, brat! And you look a lot healthier then when I last saw you!"

Naruto stared up at her as Kakashi and Shizune appeared. Kakashi ruffled his hair,

"Nice to see you again. I miss you and your poetry." Shizune smiled widely at him, but didn't say anything. It was nice to see them again. Mikoto looked at the three in a calculating manner, a light frown on her face. Tsunade turned to the woman and asked,

"How has Naruto been?"

Mikoto smiled and stroked Naruto's hair,

"Naru-chan's such a sweetie! He helps me with chores unlike some people!" She said as she glared in Itachi's and Sasuke's direction. They shrugged, not really paying attention to the woman. She chuckled and said,

"Come on. We should grab something quick to eat and drink and then go back."

They agreed with her as they moved off to find the nearest place to eat.

--------------------xx--------------------

After the intermission, they all returned to court to hear what the Jury had to say. Everyone was silent, holding their breaths for the answer that was to be given. One member of the jury stood up and faced the judge,

"We find both defendants guilty of all crimes-"

"Fuck!?" Iwao growled, load enough to be heard by the whole room. Sarutobi glared at the man before turning back to the jury.

"Is that your final decision?"

"Yes. You may now pass on the sentences."

"Ah… 'Spike'. You have been found guilty of all crimes put to you, but since you admitting your guilt, you will receive twenty years, understood?"

"Yes your honour." Was the meek reply.

"Uzumaki Iwao. You have also been found guilty of all crimes charged. You are to serve 30 years as well as 10 years hard labour before that, do you understand?" Iwao narrowed his eyes slightly, but nodded stiffly. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. The man from the jury raised his hand again. Sarutobi looked at the man again and nodded his head, saying that he could speak,

"All money that Iwao has at this current moment in time should go to his son in compensation for what he had done." The man said, his statement supported by nods from the rest of the jury.

Naruto's mouth dropped and Mikoto gasped next to him. Sasori gave a low whistle and whispered,

"That's even better then I hoped for. This Jury has a good sense of justice."

Sarutobi smiled and said,

"Since that money doesn't belong anywhere at the moment, I agree with you. Court is adjourned, take the prisoners away." And the bang of his hammer echoing through the room signalled the finality of his decision. Iwao looked furious. Not only was he going to be locked away for the rest of his life, all his money was going to the little blonde, who looked completely shocked by that.

Iwao gave a low roar, punching the two policemen, sending the two flying. Spike tried to restrain him, but Iwao grabbed his hair and slammed the man's face into the bar of the dock, neatly knocking him out. Before anyone could react, he ran towards the prosecution stand and leaned over the table. Naruto gave a cry as the man viciously grabbed a handful of his golden locks, yanking on it hard. Mikoto gave a harsh cry and tried the stop the man from hurting her adopted son any further, but was slapped away along with Sasori and Deidara, who tried to help the small struggling blonde, who was panicking and clawing at the man's hand in an attempt to get Iwao off him. As more police appeared to try and apprehend the man, Itachi calmly stood up and went over to Iwao, who snarled at him, his fist tightening on Naruto's hair, making him whimper in pain. Right hand gripped the wrist that held Naruto and twisted it, neatly breaking the man's wrist, causing him to let go of Naruto with a loud cry of pain. The blonde stumbled backward, only to be caught in a strong embrace. He looked up at Sasuke and without thinking, clutched at the older teen tightly, his whole body trembling violently. Sasuke tightened his hold on the smaller male, glaring at Iwao.

The greasy haired man glared at Itachi, who looked at him in a calculating manner. Without changing expression, the Uchiha's left hand clenched and he brought his arm back before letting it lash forward at Iwao, hitting the man square on the jaw. The man cried out as he fell backwards, being caught and roughly handcuffed by about four policemen. Iwao glared up at Itachi,

"You little prick! I'll get you for that! I'll slice you open and slit your throat when you least expect it! And I'll kill that godforsaken son of mine-"

SLAP!

Everyone stared in shock at the menacing figure of Mikoto, who was standing in front of the now silent criminal, her poised near her shoulder after slapping the man around the face. Iwao looked up at her, shock evident in his cunning dark eyes as his cheek reddened y the force of the impact.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO _MY_ SONS IN THIS MANNER! You have no son anymore! He's _my_ son now! Leave him alone or I shall give you a punishment that will make it seem what the court is giving you a walk in the park! Take this…this…_thing_ away and out of my sight!"

The policemen quickly dragged away the shocked man, leaving the courtroom. Spike had been woken up, but had been taken away for medical treatment.

Fuguko kneeled down next to Sasuke and Naruto, who were seated on the floor; their mouths wide open after that display from their mother,

"You see boy's…that's why I try my best not to anger her…she's scary…" Fuguko said in a quiet voice that was only heard by the two.

"I-I noticed…" Naruto said weakly. Mikoto kneeled in front of him and pulled him into a tight hug,

"Oh, Naru-chan! He didn't hurt you to much, did he?"

Naruto rubbed his slightly throbbing scalp, wincing slightly. Deidara checked him and said,

"You'll be fine…and I think Iwao's not doing himself any favours at the moment, un."

Sasori chuckled,

"Yeah. He's going to pay for that little display."

Mikoto smiled at Sasori and Deidara,

"Thank you two so much. How about we all go and get something to eat, ne? And Naru-chan needs to calm down as well; it's been very straining on him, the poor baby!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered,

"He's not a baby…"

"He's my baby!" Mikoto said haughtily and as if to prove the point, she hugged Naruto close to her again. The blonde gave a sigh, but decided it would be best to let the woman cuddle him.

"He's a smart boy…" Fuguko commentated.

Mikoto shot the man a glare and said,

"Come on, let's go and celebrate!"

--------------------xx--------------------

O.O That was longer then I expected! Ah well, made up for the late update, ne? Review! Please! I just hope I got the court scene right. It was hard to do… but it was needed.


End file.
